Mission Failed?
by HaMCRI
Summary: He just wanted to live a normal life, but one day when he was doing his job, he witnessed something strange and changed his life forever... Let's see how he's going to fare shall we? [OP OC/Harem Lots of swearing and lemons, featuring Fem!Kamito]
1. VR gone wrong

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except my OCs

this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy this and Don't forget to review because I want to know how much I f*ck up

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

* * *

2017 year

OUR World

01 July Friday

9:34 PM(21:34)

 **POV 3rd Person**

"Tango, up ahead.." brown haired man with a majestic moustache whispered to the young man, who is crouching right next to him, sparing a glance at him, even though he has a helmet on but you can clearly see his deep blue eyes and spikey bangs of his white hair.

"Tell me when its time Kestrel..." boy whispered while adjusting his sniper rifle [ **AN:its CheyTacM200 just google it for the image]**

"S _igh_ why even boss bothers with a 16 years old kid?" Kestrel mumbles and puts his binoculars to use, white haired lad just snorts in response.

"Interesting... I only can see one of 'em, but thats about it Akio." Kestrel strained his eyes, looking for any movement.

"Shoot when I said so okay kid?" he added afterwards, Akio aims down on his scope ' _hmm target is pretty close and I have the higher ground so I don't need to adjust the scope for bullet drop'_

"Fire"

Akio takes a deep breath and relaxes his left shoulder muscle's and pulls the trigger.

 _THUSUNK-_

 **POV Akio**

And headshot haha, I nailed him' right on his noggin', but wait a minute..

"Hey Kestrel, why is there only one person with a generic looking AK-47 waiting there?" I ask while turning towards where Kestrel supposed to be at.

"Kestrel?" I look around for him... okay now I'm confused he's not there.."Kestrel? where did that dimwit go?" I whisper in a low tone. I swear to god he was right there 5 seconds ago, what the fuck?

I detach the bipod from my rifle and put it inside my backpack and pull out my HK416 with silencer even though it doesn't work like in the movies, but I like the 'trat' sound it makes and, a grenede launcher attachment, red dot sight 4x,double extended mags for (almost)instant reload and has a black-silver camo needless to say this thing is made for ass kickin'. Now that kestrel somehow disappeared on me I need to finish this mission without him, well boss said that there COULD be battalion of terrorists that wants to destroy the world or something, I thought I could shoot all of them sniper elite style, but as you can see there was only one dude that we spotted.. I mean Kestrel spotted because thats his job duh, and I certainly don't need him since.. Well, he's a bloody idiot, and slows me down.

I approach entrance of the building that supposedly the hiding place of the mad scientist and our- I mean, my order is to capture that man be it alive or _dead_.

When I entered the building I heard some sword clashing sound- wait What?.. Sword?! I start running down the hall way after a while I came across a scene that looks like its straight jump from a anime or something like that.

Two identical woman fighting each other, one of them duel wields two identical looking black swords while other uses a steel- noo, I think that Adamantine ya' know the metal wolverine rocks these days, anyways halberd is made out of that. But that's not the weirdest part. THEY have wings yes the halberd heroine has silver very long hair that reaches all the way to her thigh, her counterpart has coal black hair I mean, they look like they are twins or something, only things that aren't the same halberd wielding woman has 4 white wings while other has 6 wings and its black and their attire are basically are same, with the difference of color so Im going to describe the white angel, she wears plate armor consist of breastplate, pair of pauldron, thin bracers on the arms, and extra plate their skirt, underneath everything she is wearing a jumpsuit that has a skirt with high thigh white socks most importantly her color scheme is blue with some golden marks with bit of black on it, Ahem that's about it.

Seriously If this was a game I would've said that the game devs got lazy and used the same fricking model for angels and fallen angels to save some money and changed their color schemes because black haired has the same exact armor as her counterpart but its only black and red schemes and what weapon they use but color me impressed because those weapons are not that bad (if you get over the fact that it's horrendously stolen), anyways I'm gonna call them that for now since they look like they jumped from High School DxD and yes I watched that anime. but fallen angels attire is not tempting unlike the ones from that anime but well this is real life and prrrettyy sure I did not got stoned now did I? no I don't do drugs kids. But this shite is on a whole new level.

"Awww why sister why? you should join us we need cute angels like you~"fallen angel's sultry voice makes me wanna puke(sarcasm), Hmmm she looks like the type that likes to tease and charm people.. Well ain't that makes sense? I roll my eyes.

"You already know my answer, now where is that madman?, tell me!" white haired angel raises her voice but it's dripping with stoicism, well she looks like a stoic type that believes in white and black world which is dumb, stupid and any other insults that I can't think of at this moment but I can respect that(1+ respec).

"Hihihi, I can't tell you that my dear sister mayyybe you just have to find that~" fallen-angel giggled into her hand before getting into a stance ohhh a fight eh..

"Very well." her counterpart simply answers while raising her halberd. Hm maybe I should watch? for a while at least, I don't know, I shrug and relax my shoulders.

Fallen-angel dashes towards her "sister" while raises the sword that she's holding in her right hand, but her sister raises her halberd to block the incoming attack.

 _SHUNK-CHANK-THIINK_

Fallen-angel strikes 3 times, forcing her counter-part to defend,

 _SLUNK-_

A nice ol' parry by Angel, but her opponent quickly recovers.

"Mehisha, you improved a lot eh... But it won't be enough, hehe~" fallen angel sing-songs with excitement(more like lust) dipping from her voice

"It will be.." Mehisha the angel grunts, and rushes towards her sister heh. This time her time to go offensive.. Go team angel go!.. What? I like black. But if there is white/silver in the play, I would totally vote for the latter one.

 _THUNK-THANK-SRUNK-THAMM_

a four hit combo. fallen angel frowns, and barely manages to block them but attacks do not stop there.

 _THUNK-THANK-SRUNK-_

Mehisha tries to do the same combo but this time not surprisingly enough, something different happened-

"Hahah!" fallen-angel laughs and parries the last attack! wow a c-c-combo breaker! sorry had to do that hehe. And of course fallen-angel counter attacks.

 _SLUNKS-_

But Mehisha only receives one slash to chest before quickly getting away but thankfully, it did not cut through her armor but that was close to her heart but, Hell I dunno if she even has one..

"Whats the matter sister cat got your tongue?" fallen angel teases, Shock. Shockkkk. Shockkkkkkkkkkk.

".."

Mehisha stays silent, and takes a stance hmm looks like shes going to defence on that but maybe I can help, because I hate being in the background doing jack shite. Even if that's what I exactly did there.

I move in the shadows while turning the safety off with a click,

fallen-angel attacks with furry meanwhile.

SLANG-SLUNK-THAM-DUNK

ohhh they got in a blade-lock hmm convenient, they pushing each other back, but fallen-angel clearly winning it.

"Hnggh~" fallen-angel half moans, okay gotta hand it to ya I got a slight boner from that...

".." Once again her counter-part stays silent, with a troubled face since she's clearly getting pushed back.

"Hehe now sister how are you going to survive this~" fallen angel smirks and her right blade flashes black, changing into a dagger.

"Good bye." she deadpans, and well, Meshiha just closes her eyes..

But. NOT. on. MY. WATCH. you. FUCK.

I rush in, I'm directly on her right side, when I'm in point blank range in I aim straight for the head, before pulling the trigger.

TR _AT_ -

boom headshot! but she's clearly still in the living side but, at least she released her sister and fall down flat on her back, well the whole point was saving the angel but none the less I don't stop whole 'shooting' so, DIE DIE DIE DIE!

 _TRAT -TRAT-TRAT- TRAT_

thats a four headshots in row I stop and yell;

"what are you waiting for? aren't you here to capture her?!"

She shakes out of her daze and walks up to her sister

"Get trapped..Inside my madelion Vermilla." she says while pointing her with a madelion..Hmm insteresting indeed and she wears that too hehh. Well I'm not one bit freaked out about this.

anyways let me do my job because I'm pimp like that,

I start to move towards the stair, and head down. Since boss said that this madman likes basements after few minutes of walking I realize that I'm being followed but I don't stop, and only look back from my shoulder.

"Uhh why are you following me?" I ask when I see, that the angel who's been following me.

"Who's following you? I'm here to get that madman, but my sister complicated things.."

"Well this 'madman' is my target too, what he did to you know got a angel to hunt him?" I chuckle

" _Sigh_ okay you deserve to know, this guy tried to get access to other universes and he managed to do so" she responds albeit nonchalantly.

Wait whaaat? hmm well I believe ya.

"Okay here.." I whisper towards her, when I arrive to a certain door, I slow down my breathing and listen for a while but when I hear;

"Hehehehehe ITS COMPLETE!" Just like every other thousand people Ow, my poor ears... I quickly realize this is the room.

And so I plant C4 charges on the door.

"1,2-"I start to count "3" and press the button while pulling out a flash granade.

 _Clink-_

 _BOOOM_

I quickly throw the flash granade in after pulling the pin on it, and rush in after waiting a second, to see a few armed dudes but since they got flashed, so before even they realize whats going on-

TR _AT_ -TR _AT_ -TR _AT_ -TR _AT_ -TR _AT_

I pop their brains out... hehe excellent shooting indeed.

"Huh?! what the hell is going on?! who are you!?" A old man with round glasses questions, while looking at me.

"Well Gonzo you're coming with me." I respond with my most badass tone ever, oh and madscientist's name is Nomad Gonzo if I didn't mentioned before.

"NOO..I will escape!" He crackles madly while pulling out a watch. How the fuck is that going to help ya dumbass.

I rush towards him but at the same time when I look to my right I saw Mehisha's face hmm great minds think alike they say...

"hahahhaha good bye rats!" But we reach him just in time to take the watch and whoops our hands are touching... Tssss! so soft..

"Noo give that back!" the madman cries while he gets blasted away by a force but I was already losing focus and something flashed white.. and another big surprise..

...

I lose my consciousness...

 **POV Akio**

Uhhhhh.. Why do I feel like a few thousand needles sticking to my buttocks and my stomach, you know? just few thousand no bigge.. Right?

I open my eyes to see that I'm in some kind of alley and its very dark indeed, what the hell? I don't want to get raped in the ass. after looking around I immediately see that Mehisha is still unconscious or sleeping maybe dead ? nah she's breathing so to wake her up I poke her cheek with my index finger.

one poke,two poke,three poke.. nope she's very unconscious indeed.

I get up, just look at her, and whistle inside my head, I never realized just how gorgeous she is.

Anyways I'm a gentleman and most importantly I respect women.

So to help her, I put her body in my arms and carry her on bridal style and her wings does not help one bit at all, but nobody gives a shit about it, when I leave the alleyway, I gape at the scene. Because I'm starting to trip my balls what the fuck? Why is everything medieval looking? there is a bazaar, stands everywhere but I just ignore them and, move towards the exit while everyone looking at me weirdly,y hmm I though maybe I don't know, I thought there would've blood and lots of swords flying towards me since I have a woman who has 4 wings well something tells me these guys are used to see weird stuff.

After few hours of literal walking my little eye spotted a river I quickly head towards it.

"Hngh.." hhm finally The angel decided that she wants to return to land of living.

"Good morning my beautiful angel~" I sing-song with smile.. Wait! I have a mask on whoopsie dupsie, I realized that just now.

"Huh!? what? put me down!" she exclaims while wiggling hm, interesting I thought she would summon a spear and stab me in the neck for that but anyways;

" _sigh_ okay there you go." I put her down _sigh_ it's getting hot here, and I don't need to look threatening right now so I should just remove this fuckin' helmet,

"T-Thank you.." she thanks me while smiling awkwardly hm at least she got some manners alright anyways I slowly remove my helmet pieces because I don't want to get friction burn on my skin it would hurt like a bitch.

 _Stupmh_

There you go I will never wear you again ya piece of shit.

"Hugh?!" she makes a strange noise while looking at me, while she widens her ocean blue eyes,

"Well do you like what you see~" I tease with my holy charm, wink wink nudge nudge.. Sorry I couldn't resist.

"Uh w-w-well huu.." her cheeks turn red and looks away from my gaze. Wait what? she's blushing what the hell? aren't you a stoic person? and if you keep up that front, I'm seriously gonna fall for you.

"Hm here is the thing where are we? and why do I feel like we gone back in time?" I question, changing the subject so she can chill.

"Gone back in time? no. we got pulled to another universe which means that I- I mean we got stuck here.. even if this universe has angels pretty sure they don't know me." She answers while looking down.. Seriously I thought you were one of those stoic type of girl but clearly not.

"Hello master!" a happy robotic-like voice calls out.. I look around to see... nothing.

"Uhh Im down here master! on your wrist."

I look at my right wrist to see a watch where did I see- ohh the watch that madman pulled out,

I bring my wrist to my face and say "Hello? who are you? and when did I put you on my wrist in the first place?" I'm confused, a watch magically puts it self around my wrist, but let alone it talks? and I'm not even going to start talking about the "master" thing

"Well master my name is AIWX but in long that means Artificial Intellegence Watch Xtreme" AIWX chirps... thats uhhh one too dumb name...(Who thought that name should just burn alive)

"Well that too mouthful. How about I name you... Alex!" yes I'm very good at naming stuff ya fuck.

"Okay master, my name is Alex from now on." Alex happily chirps,

Mehisha laughs "what a nice name" MUCH. sarcasm very cute indeed.

"Wow you realy look cute when you're laughing~" I smile, hah. Sweet. Sweet revenge.

"Huh-h what are y-you talking about.." she blushes brightly.. Oh my. Mighty, god she's like? super duper ultra awesome cute...

"Soo alex what can you do?" I ask, going straight to point.

"Well I'm supposed to help my master in new universes, like for an example I can scan it for info and spawn weaponry of all kinds and that 'master' is you.."

"Whoops sorry for not doing proper meeting anyways I'm Akio nice meet you both." I flash a giant smile and bow elegantly,

"Mehisha" the lovely angel bows her head slightly, heck its more like nodding.

"it's a me, Alex!"

"So can we go back to our world?" I ask, ignoring the mario referance she just tried.

"Unfortunately no, it only works for one way"

"What do you mean 'one way'? because clearly I'm not the brightest tool in the shed.." I question, tilting my head slightly

"I can't go back the way I came, only forward to unknown, I'm sorry for disappointment master.." her voice drips with sadness, I could feel the pain...

"S _igh_ its not your fault Alex; say, _y_ ou said you can scan for info right? just do it now" I say reluctantly

"Okay master!" Alex happily chirps

 **-few minutes later-**

"I'm done master" she says "there you go" and info shows up on the touch screen.

Few hours explaining of the Seirei Tsukai-

"H-Hold hold on a minute.. did you just almost said Seirei Tsukai Blade dance?!" I exclaim,

"Yes master?" Alex said, confused.

"Thats one of my favorite anime/manga series of all time I watched and read almost everything(lie) about it" I smirk while _shrugging_.

"But I don't?" Mehisha butts in

" _sigh_ okay you can give that few hours later bullshit" I accept defeat before slouching my shoulders

 **-Few hours of explaining(mostly to Mehisha) how Seirei Tsukai Blade dance works-**

"I see now I understand.." Mehisha nods, well that was easy? _sigh_ I should just stop putting people on pedestal, because she's not a stoic woman unlike I seen her for the first time.. But she's taking this pretty well.

"How many days we have before cannon? and where is kamito now?" I question, now I wonder...

" For anime to start is roughly 3 year and Kamito is right now 13 and in the Instructional school and obviously he already contracted Restia"

"Okay thats a little too convenient dontchya think?" I shake my head, its right at the time where Rubia becomes the flame queen.

"Yeah he's right." Mehisha wonders while tilting her head

"Well its all luck maybe.." I could imagine her shrugging inside that watch.

"Anyways I know where to go." hm If I somehow manage to stop fire elemental lord from rampaging.. that means Rubia wouldn't become The calmity queen and I can still make her a badass by making fire elamental lord give her the Laevateinn spirit anyway, well I don't know how, but I like my challenge with extra pepper macaroni with little bit of cheese like a real man does.

 **POV Akio**

Well after a week of me asking people where elstein territory or land or province I don't fuckin' know I didn't live in feudal shitty times.

We were closer then I thought we would be and only 2 days of traveling we arrived and now I gotta find a way to befriend Rubia hmmmm...

"Bingo!" I loudly exclaim, and everyone in the street looks at me weirdly, whoops.

"Sorry," I sheepishly say while scratching back of my neck, they just look away awkwardly.

"You thought of a plan, now did you?" Mahisha smirks while staring into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm gonna stalk her and help her when she needs it." I _shrug_ because I'm a assassin, by that extension a stalker, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Stalk? I didn't know you were a stalker?" she cutely tilts her head, while accusing me aww.

"You're soo cute you know that right?" I say gawking slightly but I manage to change it into a low cough so nobody notice that.

"I know." she said before looking away with a smile on her face but anyways;

After finding a inn and renting a room with the gold I gained when I killed some bandits that was terrorizing the road, so after dealing with that. I head towards the temple to find yours truly, Rubia but finding her was easier then I expected when I found her on the bazaar but seriously a flame queen buying grocery? what the hell? but whatever, its time to do some stalkin' and my money is on... A rape attempt? key word is 'attempt' though.

After 2 days

 **POV Akio**

I did some jobs to gain money,cash money ducats my good man, and we are still living in the in the rented room but you know we are only 2 people and for some reason nobody questioned why she has wings but people clearly can see them, because whenever she comes with me, kids swarm her to touch her wings even few adults do that too. What the fuck is going on? pretty sure those kids parents would've screamed "get away from my children you freak!" and throw tomatoes at us, but they didn't,anyways about Rubia, she always go for the road that leads to temple right now and just like always I'm stalk- I-I mean protecting her . _yawnn and_ she's going to- wait whats that 3 dimwit doing? ehgehehheheh... I'ts on now...

"hello, 'maiden' wanna have some fun with us?" an dude with wrinkles all over his face appears.. no wayy they harassing the flame queen?! wow they got balls alright but Sorry Rubia but my god-like luck won the frickin' bet. Anyways this is the golden change of me making friends with you soo I'm coming ! I start free running on the roof tops and stop right above them.

"I got no business with you three move.." she literally spew fire from her mouth, hmm a fire queen roasting them gentleman alive, but I'm not going to put you on a pedestal like I did with Mehisha and look what happened.

"Aww c'mon babe a little fun wouldn't hurt." the middle-aged man tries to 'convince' her ew just EW! I'm gonna puke can I puke? but I got to wait for the real golden opportunity and.. I'm kidding, I'm doing this just for the sake of THE dramatic badass entrance hehe.

they approach her, but she just backs away. she opens her mouth;

"No stay away-" now!

I jump down from roof and land with a excessive loud bump.

4 of them including Rubia looks at me and the middle man opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him using every bit of my speed plus with the boots Alex made for me I can go so fast that I start to create literal after images cool right? after getting close enough I move to punch the 6 foot dude in the nuts with my right hand while other goes for the middle-aged mans face, considering their uncanny difference in body length, it's possible. since other dude is like, 3-4 foot.

 _Crack-Cvmrack_

No more kids for ya pal hehe, I back away when the last guy tries to kick me and without even waiting a second I speed up and drop kick him in the face, whoops that face is no more pal you are going to be so embarrassed that you won't leave your bed like _ever,_ I can clearly see the 3 other thugs leaving the shadows right behind me,

"You going to pay for that kid!" the guy whose at least 6'11 cracking his knuckles clearly he mean business but wouldn't be the first time I beat a giant motherfucker.

"get h-" and again I don't let him finish and run towards them, puling out my trusty glock 43 that has silencer but only for the satisfying loud 'pop' sound I hear every time I use it, of course and a extended mag that can hold 33 bullets, it can also go full auto and deplete all of the mag around 4 seconds like a assault rifle. but I mostly use it on semi-auto or burst-fire.

 _POP-POP_

I shoot the two small thug face off, before turning towards the giant dude,

"What kind of sorcery is that?!. I'l smash your face in kid!" whoops outraged giant thug confirmed!

"Then come and get me pal." I say smugly thugs. thugs never changes. whoops I sound like one of those poets.

"Arrrrgh!" the giant charges and somebody else who's been hidding makes himself known and, tries to go for Rubia..

"Heheh a maiden sells for a good fortune but you're certainly a beauty come her-" and yet again I don't let him finish his sentence.

 _POP-POP_

I pop him on his chest but more like I aimed for his heart area and you know me. I normally would've pop his brains out but I don't want young Rubia (who's 15 by the way) witness such horrible scene from that distance, especially by my hand after all first impressions are very fucking important(he says that while literally 'popping' heads left and right).

And the body fall down like a domino with a silent scream like groan which means I did my job properly yey. I hope you don't hate me for that Rubia-chan.

Last one standing is the giant one that because I saved him for the last I put my glock on my holster that I asked Alex to make me one and it makes me look like a cowboy with a modern weapon of course hehe.

Giant man makes a inhuman voice and attack but to get blasted by a fireball in the face oh?

When I look back to see Rubia as she throws even more fireballs, but looks like it only makes the giant more angry but yeah I appreciate the effort Rubia-chan.

I rush in for action baby! and super man punch him on his kidney area if I remember correctly obese people's weakness was kidneys right? (#NoOffense)

"Arhhhhg?!" again a another animal like groan but that seems to bring him on his knees, I back off for 9-10 meters away from the giant before rushing towards him for my signature drop kick.

 _CRUNC!_

a loud crunc sound can be heard and the giant guy falls down on his back and do you remember the first 3 thugs I beaten? yea,they gained their bearings and start running away screaming "freak" "monster" or what not, but at the moment I'm... I'm realy captivated by a pair of red eyes staring at my own as we look each other in silence for at least a good minute.

She was the one that break the silence when she asked "Who are you?" it does has some degree of coldness in there but I CAN feel some warmness too if that makes any sense,

I smile and say "Akio, nice to meet you." and end it with a elegant bow, wow much charms, master would be very proud.

She adorns a blush on her cheeks it's so thin I would've missed it if I weren't focusing on her face and goodness she's fricking pretty and that long red hair heh. she reminds me of a certain goddess.

"I'm Rubia Elstein, nice to meet you." she smiles and finishes with way more elegant bow then mine, wow not gonna lie my heart skipped a beat there.

"Well." I start rummaging through my pocket and pull out my card "Here." and look directly into her eyes and give her the card I'm holding she looks at it for a while but takes it from my hand, none the less. And by the way Mehisha was the one that gave me a similar card and I asked to see if she can make a another one that summons me and she said it would take a while to make one but agreed and said that it would be a good way to repay for saving her life.

and makes a face that says "what is this?" which is cute as fuc- I mean wow this innocent girl is gonna be a god damn maniac down the the cannon line but.. I'l make sure that doesn't happen Rubia-chan

"if you ever in a bad situation that you need help, just read the lines and I'l teleport to help you okay?" I smile

"huh I don't believe you"

"well try it now if you don't believe me. " I'm still smiling

she looks down at the card and her eyes widens I thought for a second she wouldn't but..

"Akio help me..." she whispers holy.. shit she did it! that was soo cute is this realy Rubia well.. I would've turn into a salty woman if I got shat upon for doing what I thought was right, but well the card does its work the familiar white flashes on my eyes, and I teleport right in front of her we are so close that our noses are touching

".." We look each other for a while I mean I can maybe kiss her and get away with it; but no, my heart does not let me take advantage of a cute innocent girl(who is also underage.)

I slowly back away with a stupid smile on my face when I look at her I expecting a slap or something but it doesn't thank yu god.

"Thank you.." she again whispers while her face basically turns the color of her hair... oh..myyy...GOD...thats is..SOO CUTEEEE.

"I will be always be here to save you and also carry the card with you all the times you never know when you need a bodyguard ok?" my voice is soft, and my heart is going to blow up from cuteness... Too much for my poor heart.

"Okay.." She smiles for brightly this time this is too much convenient or is it that I have god-like luck on my back well, my job is here done and I kick the ball in her front now its all hers to do what she wants with it. I start to walk away,

"See you latter princess." I make a peace sign with my fingers while looking back from my shoulder.

"O-Okay I call you when I need you..." she trails but I can feel her sadness growing I wonder wh- that you would think I say now wouldchya? nope! I'm NOT a DENSE Mother fucker you hear? I repeat, I'M NOT A DENSE MOTHER FUCKER! so I know I raised more then 2 flags successfully with her and she is cool, cute I'm definitely asking her out after I save her from a certain fire elemental lord.(Also when she stops being underage[sarcasm])

5 days later

 **POV Akio**

Oh heyy do you know what happened after that beautiful day of me encountering Rubia and saving her from rapists/slavers? for 5 days she constantly called me,I don't mind one bit for obvious reasons, after spending time with her, she opened up on me talking about how much she loves her sister, and how much she values justice and of course I was disappointed when she destroyed her innocent girl image of me even though I said I wouldn't put her on a pedestal but yet again I did it so its all on me.. and right now she does not only resist (most of)my charms, her real personalty is slightly tomboyish, and very bold, while still preserving her elegant posture, I will never know how she does that, Also I asked her to show me her magic which she showed me and actually how her magic works but said that she doesn't have a spirit to actually defend herself with I mean she can throw fireballs that will burn your eye brows but that's about it.

And Mehisha wants to meet her as well, hm well I sent her to a mission to gain money from hunting animals since she actually likes hunting and want stop relying on me to survive and actually wants to help our almost non-existent economy.

"Hey Alex do you have an otherworldly darkness extractor?" I joke, chuckling to my own stupidity,

"Firstly master that's not even cannon but, other wise yes I have." Alex deadpans, I blink for a few times dumbfounded

"Uh gimme that!"

"But it only has 1 use per universe"

"Wait I thought otherworldly darkness only in this universe?" what the hell?

"And that's why they called 'otherworldly' master" she giggles, um m'kay?

" _Sigh_ well I need to use that on him so keep the extractor ready and within reach and what happens to the extracted darkness?"

"Well it would become passive and you could use it as a evidence and it does not have an expiration date"

"Hmm very good." I nod and pull out my phone and call Mehisha and yes she already had a phone but if you're wondering how phones work if there is no signal since satalite tech does not exist yet so Alex gave us custom sim cards that uses her(I don't know if Alex is a girl or not but considering it's a female voice, I'm gonna make a few guesses.) as the satellite or connector or whatever and well I'm not questioning how does that even work.

 _ring...ring...ring.._

"Hello Akio-san." Mehisha greets me

"Hey are you on your way?" I ask with no paitence at all,

"Hehehe did you miss me Ak-i-o?" she sing-songs my name with a cute tone and I can totally feel my face turning new shades of red. but I recover quickly and in response;

"Yes I did, cutest~ angel, Alive." I say smugly and I know its cheazy but it works on her so I don't give a damn.

"..." she stays quiet for a while, I mean I said its cheazy and not to mention cringy as fuck but it still works for her so _shrug_

"W-well I'm almost there Akio-san see you at the cafe." and she hangs up and I imagine a 4 winged woman beet red on her cheeks staring into nothingness for a got minute I _chuckle_ this is going to be interesting, I mean Rubia is going to meet Mehisha today since this time I was the one that ask her to come to meet instead of her summoning me through my card so right now I'm sitting on cafe which is pretty fucking bawler for feudal times I mean in my world feudal times are the worst 85% porverty only the ruling part and nobility after that the religion leaders(mostly the last two but religion leaders are the worst) are the ones that lived their life in gold while the lower part of the hierarchy lived right under their just thinking about it makes me sick, anyways I'm not here to talk about feudalism-

"Hey Akio-san" a voice calls out to me and pulls me out of my trance.

I look up to see Rubia.

"Hello Rubia how are you doing?" I smile sweetly.

"Heh I'm fine, so where is that friend of yours that you want me to meet?" She looks around.

"She's here" I look behind her and nod towards Mehisha who is coming to our table.

"Oh you are Mehisha right? Akio talked a lot about you" Rubia inspects Mehisha up and down, Damn girl, I didn't know you were a bisexual, Gasp! are you a lesbo!? PLOT TWIST!

Mehisha doesn't respond to that, but just walks towards us and I can clearly see that most of the clients on the cafe looking at her since she has 4 wings on her back not to mention her super model looks.

"Ohh what did he said about me? Nice to meet you too Rubia-san." Mehisha flashes a friendly smile after sitting down next to me Rubia follows her lead and to my right side so right now Mehisha sits on my left while Rubia sits on my right I inwardly smirk at that.

"There is no need for formalities Mehisha you can call me Rubia" Rubia smile as well "and he said nice things about you how you like justice but he clearly didn't say about you having wings. Care to explain why?" she questions hmm this is going friendly so far no bloodshed,or wanting to rip each others throat.

The second she asked that Mehisha's eyes glints for a second ohh I know that look. What are you planning my beautiful angel?

"Well. I'm his spirit." She simply shrugs with a triumph smile, while going for my left arm and hugging it.. Wow so soft...

"H-Huh what are you d-doing?!" Rubia exclaims and doing the same with my right arm. Hahhh. this is heaven. 11/10 would visit it again.

"Are you seriously a spirit?" Rubia starts "if you were he could've just summoned you here." Rubia finishes with a smug smile that said 'I win' well its time for me to enter this conversation.

"Yes she's my spirit but I don't like holding people against their own will, she can do whatever she wants and plus she had something important to do"

"And do I seriously look like a human?" Mehisha begins while strengthening her hug on my arm while flapping her wings softly to show that they are real. thanks for helping me out my dear angel, to show my gratitude I grab her hand and give it a squeeze, she gives me a appreciated look, Also Rubia can't see this because our hands are in her blind spot considering she's directly on my right, but I don't think she missed the look Mehisha gave me though.

"What did you mean by 'had something to do' ?" Rubia looks at Mehisha with a sceptical look, she ignored our lovely interaction hm, interesting..

"I wanted to help out my 'master' by doing work to gain money since we are realy poor.." she brings her face close to my ear and whispers the 'master' part ever so sexily, holy shit I can feel her breath, also what the fuck?! I'm not a pimp! I don't share women.

"Hey s-stop that" Rubia exclaims while bringing her face close to me Wow I have two beautiful women fawning on me hehe master would be so proud.

"Hey,hey relax my heart is big enough for both of you~" I put my hands on their hips and bring them closer, thank you god, because these chairs do not have arms.

"hey somehow..." Rubia trails of and looks away but I did see her blushing so hard that her face become more red then her hair and she comes closer to me ever so slightly. Mehisha on the other hand.

" _giggle_ Well I don't mind sharing." Mehisha giggles and puts her head on my shoulder I unconsciously sniff.. Levander eh? I can get used to that but aren't you supposed to be an angel? seriously my first impression of you got utterly destroyed I mean I DID save you from a certain death but this is bit too much..

"Ahem this is impossible... males can't contract spirits" Rubia deadpans after bringing herself together and clearly ignores Mehisha's comment.

"But I did. And Salomon did."I _shrug_ well I know thats a lie but I never tried to actually contract one.. but I trust my luck alright?

"D-Demon king? do you realize what you just said?" Rubia deadpans once more, but something tells me she closed the whatever distance we got going on.

"I'm a spirit" this time Mehisha butts in "And his contracted spirit" she continues getting into her role like the badass she is, and still doesn't remove her head from my shoulder so she had to look at Rubia side ways.

"Okay..." seems like Rubia believe us for now.

"Well I wanted to ask.. that something is clearly bothering you Rubia can you tell me what is?" I subtly voice out my concerns since if I asked like straight about Fire elemental Lord she can go for a dumb conclusion like thats the reason why I befriended her which would be one of the reasons of it but I do like her a lot so I would totally befriended her even if she wasn't The fire queen for Volcanicus The Fire elemental Lords name if you didn't know by the way(a total fucking lie, he wouldn't even give a damn).

 **POV Rubia**

Why,why do I feel attached towards this man? what's so special about him? but now I know the answer.. This man is...

"Well I wanted to ask.. that something is clearly bothering you Rubia can you tell me what is?" I look at his face,

His face is pretty mature for someone only 1 year older then me white hair,Azure eyes that you can get lost in them but right now he's giving me a look says 'empathy'

"uh.. I.." I start, but couldn't place it together in the end.

" _sigh_ I'm your friend Rubia, you can talk to me I'l help you even if you world against you.." he tries to reason.. but against the world?! why would he do such a thing?

I took a deep breath think about the murders, yes outright murders Volcanicus did past few days every 1-2 days he makes me go with him to destroy rampaging spirits we do that too, but the lord destroys the villages that those spirits attacked as well afterwards Volcanicus that spirits did that before we even got there and threatens me to shut up if I don't he says that he's going to kill my sister..

I once again look at him something inside me tells me to trust him so I will tell him this.

 **POV Akio**

After 30 minutes of Rubia's explanation

Well I'l be damned she, trusted me Rubia-chan I'm sooo going to save you now, ok now I officially know something that wikipedia don't because it didn't say anything about fire lord destroying villages murdering everyone and telling people that spirits did that so nobody realize whats going on and threatening to kill Rubia's sister is something I didn't actually know as well, but I do know that Rubia stole Laevateinn because of something people couldn't control even though they sacrificed all of their food, he then wanted Rubia's sister and that's what made her mind to steal the strongest flame spirit BUT. What would happen if I extract the darn darkness that's been controlling the fire lord? I guess we gonna find out.

"Say, what if I told you.. That I can fix him?" I slowly ask, bringing out my badass tone, damn Morpheus would be very proud.

"Huh?" Rubia looks up to my face and by the way she's still hugging me very closely and I will let her since she needs comfort so that ya' know she doesn't go all cray-cray like in the cannon.

"Well your elemental lord is controlled by something called 'The OtherWorldly Darkness' and this thing wants all life to get utterly destroyed."

"..." Rubia stays silent for a while before nods,

"That said all other elemental lords are controlled my this thing and thank god I chosen fire lord because I get to meet you Rubia." I finish with a sweet ass smile smoothh one..

"uhh.." Rubia blushes so hard I thought she was going to lose her consciousness,

she hurriedly presses her head on my chest to escape from my sight but its time for me to go offensive I pull off my hand that was resting on her hip and bring it to back of her head and caress her hair up and down but only going down to her hips because any lower it enters the dangerous area if you know what I mean?

she relaxes under my touch so its working alright but I need more.

"There, I will save you and make sure that fire lord would not be enable to touch your sister alright?" I comfort her softly

"Okay.." she nods at my chest and comes even more closer now it looks like our bodies glued to each other well that counts for Mehisha as well when I look towards her she looks like she fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder aww that's super cute, _sigh_ pretty sure I have a stupid grin on my face right now.

40 minute's later

 **POV Akio**

Holy hell they both sleeping on my shoulders right now my life is complete I got 2 beautiful women on my arms we are at a cafe everyone looking at us, more like, They are looking at me, the male customers are literally drilling holes on my face with their lovely glares, women are.. are bit occupied with their gossip talk, I don't fucking know gibberish!

"Hey Rubia." I say while look towards her and shakes slightly after that's done I look to my left "Mehisha wake up." I say while doing the same thing I did to Rubia.

"Hm what?" Rubia says sleepily waking up but Mehisha still continues to sleep like a rock, no matter how much I shake her, she does not wake up maybe she already did and playing with me and, trust me it wouldn't be the first anyways, after seven more attempts I gave up.

3 minute's later

Well I had to carry Mehisha once more and I swear the god she was smirking with her eyes closed but what can you do? anyways Rubia right now walking my right side

Because she wants to 'sleep together' and me carrying Mehisha with bridal style didn't help my cause for stopping her either but I complied none the less.

After few more minutes of awkward silence we arrived at the inn we are staying; and I lock eyes with the owner and he nods understandingly.

"Tough day?" while looking at the angel in my arms

" _sigh_ maybe old man maybe..." I trail of, while moving towards the room I rented back in the day;

After entering the room I put Mehisha to second bed she was using. But seriously do angels even need sleeping? _sigh_ she's totally messing with me but I don't mind.

"Rubia you can get the last bed if you want." to hold on to shred of my dignity as a male but wouldn't say no if she offers to share it.

"N-no lets share the bed, but first Im going to go to bathroom."

"Okay.." is my simple response to that,after she leaves I change my clothing and wear my pyjamas that Alex made for me which is only consist of a silver t-shirt and a blue short that reaches to my knee caps. and lay down on the bed oh I almost forgot

"Alex can you make a pyjama for Rubia as well? make it sure that doesn't make me a pervert because IF you do I'l never forgive you." I say the last part dramatically

"Okay master." Alex chirps happily and materialize a red shirt and black knee length bottoms, I give two thumbs up towards the watch on my wrist and say "Great work Alex" which would just look ridiculous to outsiders.

"Thank you master."

After that exchange Rubia enters the room I quickly getup and grab the clothes "here Rubia wear this." I say while presenting them

"Okay?" she tilts her slightly but complies;

Bringing her hands to her dress but abruptly looks at me,

"No looking alright!?" sharp. _sigh_ there goes my chance, anyways while she changes I can think of what do to next(did I mention that she is underage?).

Hm I'm going to use the extractor on the fire lord since he's the one that going to fuck up and make Rubia antaganist and not to mention I cant think of a better way to save this dude and ask for the Laevanteinn I know this plan has some flaw(a lot) and you can ask questions like why would he gave her the most powerful fire spirit? shut up! you gotta trust your instincts and your luck to survive since Impossible shit happens all the time I _shrug_ hm maybe I shoul-

"Hey what are you thinking about" Rubia's voice puts me out of my trance well, lets be honest here

"Thinking about what to do next" I say while caressing my chin but when I look at Rubia I froze

"Huh whats wrong" she once again tilts her head, holy shit please marry me Rubia the clothing emphasises on her curves very fucking well and I'm not even going to mention her medium sized breasts I was so used to see her with miko outfit its a good change wow.

"You look amazing Rubia-chan" I smile sweetly

"Thank you" she doesnt stutter this time but I can clearly see her blushing face

"so come lets go to bed" I lay down on the bed.

"Ok" with that she lays down on top off me _sigh_ did I mention how bold she can be sometimes(most of the time)

and puts her head on my chest since Im 5''9 (177 cm) and I have a lean body, Mkay? a six pack abs Mkay? also I'm really not scared or anything(a complete lie) sigh I.. Remember... Vietnam- Okay I'm going to stop right there, Any fucking ways, scratch everything I said a few moments ago sigh god dang it,

"Good night princess"

"Good night" was her response

* * *

 **Thank you for reading if you like it or not comment about it seriously I'l** **appreciate the reviews**

 **Updates aren't going to be regularly so don't be salty about that**

 **Editted**

 **Grammar fixes, few Major changes**

 **16.02.2018**


	2. Yoh dawg chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except my OCs

I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and Don't forget to review because once again I want to know how much I f*cked up

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 **POV Akio**

Morning

Woah. Its been a while since I sleep this properly, Man I feel like a new person, just wow. Ahem, now remember what happened last time? yeah I slept together with Rubia because she requested(ordered) to do so and of course I accepted since I'm not a some dude with hormones controlling his body..Okay thats a lie alright..Anyway. its just because when a beautiful maiden offers to share bed you just accept it. Anyway but Mehisha strikes once again, she somehow managed to go pass my senses and right now she's on my right, while Rubia is on my left so right now our bodies wrapped together like some stupid cables; their arms wrapped around my back while my left and tightly holding on to Rubia's hips bringing her closer and her head is resting on my left shoulder blade while Mehisha simply put hers on my neck,as for my right hand is automatically caressing Mehisha's hair up and down motions but it doesn't go down more then her hips since she can really get weird out about that. Translation: I'm living my life...

"Hngg good morning.." Rubia wakes up and pulls her body away from mine _sigh_ I inwardly pout at the missing body heat on my left;

"Morning princess did you sleep well?" I turn towards Mehisha because pretty sure she started to hug slightly more tighter when I said the 'princess' part

"Good? it feels like I haven't been sleeping for decades.. Thank you." She looks away, wow what an honest reply Rubia, well I'l be honest too then.

"I could say the same thing to you."

" _Giggle_ Of course you do,its not like everyone gets to sleep with a elemental queen and a angel." She points her index finger towards Mehisha hm well now I just realized she removed her plates so she only has her jumpsuit..Jesus chirst she looks so amazing.. _sigh_ none the least I excepted Rubia to go all jealous on her but its a good thing since I want my women to not fight each other while I can easily satisfy both with lots of sperm- I mean love hehe _,_

"Well I'm amazing at bed dont'chya think?"

"P-Pervert!" She exclaims; well its not realy convincing while you're still on top of me princess

"Hey Mehisha, my beautiful angel care to join me on the lands of living~" I whisper after turning towards Mehisha's left ear just enough for her to hear.

"Huh of-of course Akio." Mehisha stutters and,its so cute since her closed wings stutter along too and not to mention her face turning into new depths of red wow this angel man...

"Ahem" Rubia fake coughs and gathers both of our attention we look at her face for second before sitting up.

"So how are you going to save the fire elemental lord? you never actually explained it"

"Ahem" I clear my throat "well I have this convenient device that extracts the darkness because the writer got lazy and couldn't think of more awesome way to save you?" I say honestly and both look at me with faces that say 'what the fuck are you talking about' hehe.

"that aside I need to meet him up and personal since device only works that way" I _shrug_

"Hmm I could invite you to temple since he reside there, and guards wouldn't do anything to flame queens guests." she brings her hand to her chin.

"Okay, I know a way!" She exclaims after few seconds of thinking hmm I wonder what has she planned for us I'm genuinely curious...

 **POV Akio**

After we changed our clothing we gone to the same cafe we went yesterday to get some breakfast,

After getting some calories inside my belly we straight head for the temple..

"Hey is this realy necessary?" I point at 'my' outfit she made me wear after exiting the cafe _sigh_ I'm wearing a white/red kimono while Mehisha still wears her own armor, with a cloak that covers her wings, and seriously does her clothes ever get dirtied? or is she using some kind of magic? note to self:Ask her that.

"Yeah it is and you look amazing in that by the way _giggle"_ how playful. Well I don't actually give a damn, I could walk butt naked everywhere its just that it restricts my movement slightly, I just don't like the feeling but I can get use to it.

"Okay, now what?"

"We go in." she walks up to the guards and saying "They are with me" she points her thumb towards us

And voila! the guards just nods and moves out of the fricking way, and she goes in after signalling with her fingers to follow her which we do.

After walking like a good 3 minutes jesus christ this place is huge! Well now I know why she said it is necessary to wear a kimono because every fucking male I saw around here wears this, So I'm not _really_ sticking out that much, if it weren't for the fact that Mehisha is here rocking a fucking cloak.

I asked Alex to make the cloak for Mehisha by the way in case you're wondering.

"We are here" we arrive to a old japanese styled house, its very big I would dare to say its mansion sized but without any upper floors which is great... Man I hate big houses.

"So is he here?" Mehisha questions with a confused look while tilting her head

"Yes I can feel him, come lets finish this." whoa she's very determined to do this, well if this were about saving my sister I would've too so I can understand that.

"Okay, Alex... Materialize the extractor." I order and.. a... a.. a GLOO CANNON appears in my arms? ish? [ **AN:Its from the PREY game]** but not really the part where canister changed with a spiral ball, hm the ball is made out of some kind of white thick glass but I don't know it could be a colored normal ass glass _shrugging_ I put the extractor underneath my kimono.. Don't ask how.

"Ok how about a fist pump?" I put my fist up so- oh wait they probably don't know what a fist pum- my thoughts are interrupted when Mehisha quickly bumps her fist against mine, _sigh_ she never going to stop amazing me is she? and Rubia gave us a conflicted look, I seriously don't know what's she's thinking right now.

"I'l explain it later.." I shrug and move out.

 **POV Akio**

Inside the mansion we go past the rooms after rooms.. after 5 minutes off that we stop in front of a gold door that is not japanese like the rest of the mansion

I look at my companions, "lets go ladies." and receive nods from them I nod and open the golden door.

Inside the room heavy incense fills my nostrils to the point where I almost coughed but through willpower I resisted that and middle of the room a guy with a red devil mask with horns and that said the dude is just standing there doing nothing... Nothing at all. Just standing there, okay I'm a little creeped out about it.

"Ah you're back Rubia! whare were you last night?" he asks after noticing her, whoops he is angry! I put my left hand on the extractors handle and put my right hand on Rubia's shoulder

"Shush I got this.." I whisper to her ear and walk towards the fire lord,

"Who are you?"

"Your savior... _your.._ _DESTROYER!_ " I slowly exclaim with my authoritative voice.

"Aha-" once more I don't let him finish and pull out the extractor and shoot him, a black lazer comes out from the muzzle and hits the unexpected fire lord.

After that something inhuman shrieks with horror, I-I-I- Oh my GOD! I think I killed a man?! Oh my god! I-I.. sigh, 10/10 Actor skill's of Akio.

"Ammo out" Alex's monetone voice calls out as the gun disappears from my hands except the spiral ball so, that what she meant back then ehh. I inspect the spiral glass ball to see a black goo thing that reminds me of the symbiote from a certain marvel movie/game

"huh- whats going on where I-Im-" the saved fire elemental lord asks a million dollar question, while stuttering very violently on his spot.. Well its now or never.

"hey I saved you from this" I say showing the ball to him after he saw the ball he stopped his devil eyes glowing unnatural blue instead of the red

"huh whats wrong with him?" I ask Alex for help,

"This is what I meant when I said evidence whenever someone looks at the spiral they remember what they did when they got controlled by the darkness" so that mean technically this thing has one use because she said 'they remember what they did when they got controlled by the darkness' just because extractor has only one use so I need to kill the rest and hope for the best shit that rhymed but what can you do?

"Oh I see thank you stranger the darkness has been expelled from my very being for this I owe you one if there is something you want just ask" Oh,My,god

"Well I do want something.." I start and point Rubia "Give her the Laevetainn" I smile lightly while Rubia looks shocked, but the fire elemental lord is..

"I see after what I did to her.. She deserves that " he agrees while looking down, ashamed, making Rubia even more shocked and making me smirk like an idiot.

"Ahem now thats done you need to be careful other elemental lords are still getting controlled by the darkness."

"Hm I was thinking about not going to meetings anymore but what do you think?" Wait why is he asking for my opinion?! well whatever.

"Sure you just do that and be on your toes if you get corrupted again I'l have to kill you because the extractor only had one use, no hard feelings alright?" much to everyone's shock well I do know that Kamito saved the water elemental lord by killing her but I'm not going to tell him that

"Okay I can accept that but that means you're..." He trails of, but I understand what he meant

I nod in response confirming his thoughts

"For better or worse, the darkness must be stopped I'l support you uh.."

"Its Akio, nice to meet you Volcanicus." I lower my head slightly in respect

"Follow me,"He mention us to follow him, we make our way to catacombs.. I what? " I'm really sorry for what I did Rubia.. I hope you forgive me when you get your spirit" he adds as we continue to walk,

..

he barely misses the "I forgive you" from Rubia.

* * *

Well that happened, Okay! I saved Volcanicus in time, and managed to snatch Laevetainn for Rubia! FUCK YEA!

After that we head for our rented room.

"Woah can believe you actually asked for that, thank you! it always been my dream to get a spirit." Rubia smiles..

"Well just like master always used to say, ' _fortune favors the bold_ ' " I shrug,

"Master?" they both say that at the same time,

"Si _gh_ Well you guys aren't the only one that has a past you know" I chuckle darkly.

after that said they shot me a guilty look

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Rubia looks down aww..

I don't say anything because words wont be enough,

I put my hands on their hips and draw them closer which they don't do anything to stop or push away so hurray for me.

"Well It's not that bad and I came terms with it, so I'm going to tell you both how fucked up my life is, when we arrive at our room okay?" they just lean their heads on my shoulder, Rubia takes a deep breath, Mehisha.. Well she's doing her own thing, and looks at me with her eyes half-asleep.

"Okay." they both answer at the same time, Mehisha only being slurry with tiredness.

...

 _ **HOME**_

After changing our clothing which Alex made for us I lay down on the bed first both of my companions follow my example

"Ahem now let me tell you my story..." I start to talk while both paying extra attention to me

firstly when I was 10 years old I had one big sister and she was a genius who had 165 IQ even though she was only 12, she liked to paint a lot and her paintings were so amazing that people payed millions to buy them so much that my father solely focused on her painting like a idiot he is, well abused me a lot since I wasn't like my sister not good at anything I do so was the lowest part of the hierarchy right before mother in that house he's dominant one in the family RIGHT after my sister since like I said she the money maker so she would always threaten him that if he don't stop abusing me she'll stop painting stuff like that but one day she died in a car crash pfff and that was it the family got utterly destroyed with no more money maker father wouldn't stop abusing me and my mother gambling drinking every fucking day fucking whores in the house yes that's right, after a while, I ran away to run into someone that saved me _sigh_ I can still remember that 'conversation' like yesterday

"Hey kid who are you running from?" a Woman who looks at least 20 years old with dark green eyes and had brown hair with slight redness here and there, she looked like a supermodel.

"From my father..."

"Well come with me then," She starts to walk away

I stood there for a second, What could possibly go wrong?

"Oh wait up!"

..

After that we entered her car,

..

"So kid, what happened?"

I was silent for a while, but ultimately decide to be honest.

so I told her what happened. After I finished, we both went silent, but before too long she was the one to break the silence.

"Say... Want to be a soldier young man?"

"Sure" I'm me, this is exactly of I answered that.

"I need a better answer then that!"

"OKAY.. I want to Be. A. SOLDIER!" hahhahah. always love my humor.

"good enough.." she grins, while starting the engine, the police sirens going on about in the background while we move away.

So after that conversation she trains me personally for 2 years and I become attached to her and she asked me to call her 'master' which I complied,

She sent me to America for joining army for real this time when I become 12-

before I go on Rubia interrupts

"Hold on whats an car?,and America?! there is no country like that I know of!" Rubia exclaims ohh ok.

"Well I'm going tell you my past first, so bear with me for a while"

"You better will" she snarks

Ahem like I was saying before I got interrupted by a (Rubia's stare intensifies) beautiful maiden A I gone through a soldier regime and became a sniper because of my talent I did missions for America with my team did some Impossible stuff got few medals .. By the time go go back to I was already 15 when I meet master once more I almost suffocated because of the kisses and hugs she gave me,

I started to work at her business which is basically anti-terrorist group that government founded and made them independent,

after 14 months of working there I was given a mission, this mission was about a mad scientist going rogue so he needed to stopped and brought back be it Alive or dead and you know the rest. Well not to mention that's this is the capped version of it since I didn't mention the part where I stabbed father. Well he chased me out I don't know what happened to him afterwards not to mention I always preferred mom anyways. And don't worry it was a pocket knife, but I might have heard that he was dead... and my mother too they called it a murder-suicide _sigh..._

"So let me get this straight you came here... From a another universe?!"

"Pretty much yea" I nod

"Thats so unreal" she says laying her cheek on my shoulder blade and From corner of my eye I can see Mehisha sleeping with her head resting against my neck.. Well pretty sure she listened to the point whare I started to talk about my last _Failed_ mission.

"C'mon lets humph-" I start to say but Rubia interrupts me with her lips woah..

Of course I leaned into the kiss deepening it while putting my arm around her hip

After a minute of kissing we separate, both breathing heavily she was the one that breaks the awkward silence by saying;

"You said your 'master' almost suffocate you with kisses right?" she takes a deep breath but this time,

"Hey me too! me too!" Mehisha abruptly wakes up and steals my lips.

but unlike Rubia, she taps her tongue on my lips, asking for entrance, of course I complied, turning this to a french kiss.

"H-Hey don't forget me." Rubia says while rubbing her thighs against my left leg

I separate from Mehishas lips and kiss Rubia.

Heh she wants some of that tongue action as well..

ANNDD we do this until only god knows how long,

with my willpower I resist doing something more daring because only a maiden contract a spirit I need to find a way to go around that to do more bold stuff like Sex. well I wonder if anal sex would do the trick? _sigh_ Fuck hormones man...

* * *

 **Well I decided that I would at least make each chapters 3,000 words maybe when Im in a good mood that could go up to**

 **9.000 - 10.000 words**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading this story and don't forget to review!**

 **Editted**

 **Grammar, Small fixes**

 **20.02.2018**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

 **Well I decided to make turn Kamito into a Female just because I thought it would be cool since there is not enough fics(** **presumably none) does that, anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 **POV 3rd Person**

2 days before Rubia's confess at The Intructional School

"Any progress?" the blond haired old man questions, clearly losing his patience, while gazing out of the window towards whare his 'subjects' train,

he had a magnificent beard, signifying his authority(HAH!)

"Every male subject rejected salomons power, but what surprised me Subject 34 actually accepting it since she contracted spirit while many couldn't do sir." subordinate responds shaking a little as he look towards the man, he had a certain authority in his presence that you simply couldn't ignore, while he looks like he is around mid forties, there is no room for questioning his wits.

"A girl? how is that even possible?" bearded man turned towards his subordinate.

"I don't really know sir, but this is the best progress we made but..." subordinate trails of, for a second but continues "Our scouts picked up a strange trail in Elstein territory,salomons power indicates that, I never seen such alignment" he finishes

"Elstein? I thought we picked clean that area, you sure this person is not with the fire lord?"

"Surprisingly enough no, if he influenced this person they wouldn't have such versatile alignment."

"S _igh_ call Sabine here" he orders.

"Yes sir" subordinate walks out of the room while bearded man looks at the training 'subjects' of his and smirks 'heh I think we found something...' he thought

After few minutes later a young girl enters the room. Her very long golden hair(long enough to reach her knees) flutters while she walks her height sticks around 5'2 foot(161 cm), she has V shaped bangs.

"Have you asked my presence _Father?_ " her voice drips(not literally) venom.

But old man ignores it "I have a order for you girl... Bring me the person that scouts founded in Elstein territory.. It shouldn't be too hard for you." he smirks.

The girl on the other hand just clenches her fist "Of course" she says with no emotion and walks away.

 **POV Akio**

Current Time

 _Yawnnn._ I wake up and gaze out of the window.. God damn its morning already time to get ready because this is whare shit goes wrong time I tell ya;

Anyways I'm going to start with Rubia so I bring my face close to her ear and gently nip it "Wakey Wakey princess" I say with a playful voice and nip her ear few times

"Hng good morning" she says while opening her eyes looking at how close our faces are she blushes but I kiss her on her lips for a few seconds and do the same for Mehisha "My lovely angel wake up " I say while kissing her cheek for a few times

"Oh hey Akio" She gets up with that cue Rubia and I follow her lead..

At the cafe

Hmm there is something clearly wrong.. I feel like someone spying on me, at least my guts tells me to be on guard which I trust it one of the reasons why I'm alive in the first place. Not to mention master said always 'Trust your instinct and guts'.

While we eat breakfast in complete silence, I look around casually as possible. to see some of the thugs from the day I saved Rubia looking at us, I just smirk at them,While putting my index finger to my forehead in a mocking salute, hehe if I could see my face right now pretty sure it says "Come and try bitches" they look at me with some angry faces.. Which I don't fuckin care, I'l bitch slap every one of you until you all lose consciousness if you dare to attack my women grrr.

"What was that Akio?" Mehisha asks while looking at me worriedly.

"Nah. It wasn't anything important so don't worry" I smile to ease her worries.

"Okay.?" She says but her eyes says 'Im not believing that'

After Finishing the breakfast

"Okay lets head for the temple to plan our next move we still have to save or 'kill' the rest of the elemental lords" they both agree at that

I walk while keeping my guard up, those thugs can jump at us at any moment..

 _Sigh_ why I have to be always right? I thought while ordering "Jump back" Mehisha and Rubia instantly complies both surprised at the change of my voice since it turned from playful to serious, full of authority under a second

"Well well Well look who's so smart" Someone says as about 11 thugs surrounding us, Mehisha already pulling out her halberd and looks at me, awaiting for further orders but I just give a simple nod, she gets my message to her own thing, I glance towards Rubia as she summons a fire sword since she has the Laevetainn her control over fire and its overall strength improved a lot, but laevetainn's waffe form is so powerful that it can melt the landscape around it, I _shrug_ I still can't believe fire lord accepted my offer. "Well I might as well" I mutter with a small nod pulling out my glock and flicking the safety.

"You all coming with us" the leader thug said, hmm I can get the ladies, but me? I wouldn't think too much of it he said something like "Take the girls, and kill the puny guy" _sigh_ this means they know something about me and I don't like it..

"Oh really who'se the fella that requested our presence?" my voice gets high pitched at the 'who'se' part, also it drips with sarcasm, I roll my eyes while subtly signalling girls to be ready to pounce. I cock my pistol to look cool but catch the perfectly good bullet that fallen from the barrel with non human reflexes, I quickly pocketed it.

Leader clearly didn't like my response and ordered "Get them!" with a shrug I rush forward while aiming

 _POP-POP_

First two thugs bites the dust instantly, I look back to see that Mehisha already dispatched 3 thugs with her halberd and takes out the fourth one with her holy magic, and Rubia already 'burned' 3 thugs with one slash as they fall down, and one of the thugs sneaks from behind her but I;

 _POP_

I drop him with one bullet through his head, Rubia quickly mouths a quick thank you and throws a fire ball at her last thug, seriously even her fireballs faster haha right the unexpecting thug gets hit by that right on his noggin probably(most definitely) died in a instant. Mehisha already killed the last thug as they both take my side as we look at the leader lets be real the whole thing finished under 20 seconds.

Leader tries to run away but I close the distance between us in a blink of an eye.

"Send my Regards to your boss pall," I smirk evilly

"Y-yes let me g-" Before he finishes that sentence I knock him out with the butt of my gun.

"Hey Master someone was watching us" Mehisha Informs me quietly while looking at me expectantly _sigh_ I know what you want girl..

"Thank you my angel" I pet her head. She just _giggles_ in response

"Hey aren't you forgetting somethi-" Rubia starts but I intrupt her by pulling both on their hips bringing them closer and kiss Rubia's forehead

"C'mon lets go" I say while they lean on me, hmm she said someone was watching us ey? I wonder who they is this time.

Later at the temple

"I see.." Volcanicus slowly ponders, "Hm those thugs wanted all of you? including Rubia, my queen?"

"For the second time yes, by any chance you know anything about this? pretty sure they didnt only come for the revenge" I smirk, why is he suck a dork? I don't understand is this seriously the Fire elemental Lord 'everyone' scared of?

"Afraid not" he replies simply _sigh_ for once know something for a while god dammit but well I don't blame ya

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

I glance towards the golden door and quickly turn towards fire lord;

"Were you waiting for somebody?" I ask, Mehisha and Rubia looks towards the door I nod towards them while whispering "Keep your guard up"

They nod, "No Im not waiting for someone" Volcanicus says "Come in" he exclaims towards the door

And a old man enters the room wearing a butler clothing with short whitish hair, he rocks a mongolian style moustache by the way.. Hmm stylish indeed

"Sorry for intrupting Akio-san" he starts politely looking straight at me ignoring a certain elemental lord like nobody's business. I get up from my seat and walk towards him until there is only 5 meters distance between us.

"Well its unkind to not give me your name while you know mine" I say politely since he probably wouldn't dare attack us with my buddy ol' pall Volcanicus here Right?.. _Right_?

"Oh I'm very sorry for not saying my name" he pulls the old gentleman card on me and continues "My name is Yuyumi Tojou" he finishes with a bow

"Well Tojou-san what can I do for you?" I ask politely.. Returning the gesture, hmm my guts aren't screaming that this guy is a betrayer, and seem kind as well.

"Milady wants to meet you Akio-san, care to join her alone?" he asks, the ladies behind me open their mouths to talk(scream) their discontent out, but I raise my hand to stop them and say "Okay lets go" I agree to his offer,After that I instantly turn around and "Trust me okay? I'm not going to leave either of you not even they give me a world or something" using my most convincing voice ever, they reluctantly agree but "Psht! watch us from a safe distance ok? I don't want fifty people ambushing me I can't deal with that much." I whisper the last part they both nod at that "Good" with that I left with butler, and followed him towards downtown.

At a fancy pansy cafe

Whoa, a richass cafe, this 'Milady' certainly knows whats up, Tojou leads me to a outside table and that said table is occupied by a blond- no its more like gold hair hm none the less I sit down right in front of her. Wow what a beauty, maybe I should just wait for her to say something

"Ah Hello my name is Nuramase Sabine" that's a bit to much emotionless if I may add.

"Nice to meet you and pretty sure you already know my name now don't you?" I show a small smile,

She just frowns "Yes I do but" She starts "I don't know your surname" hm wait now I think about it isn't this supposed to be feudal times? _sigh_ at least they founded the Whole surname thing faster then us anyways I'm going to be brutally honest here something tells me we going to get along swimmingly if I do that.

"Well" I start, while leaning towards her and keep staring deep into her green eyes and whisper to make sure she's the only one that going to hear this part "I killed my father to be free, I'm not going to succeed that monsters name." I _shrug_ bluffs for dayz. I love my logical side my friend, because thats part that actually gets shit done. not to mention I say it with every ounce of my conviction

She looks at me with wide eyes, hehe, totally caught you off guard with that didn't I? but I go on "So I decided that I want to make my own surname instead of using his but haven't really decided what I'm going to get though" I laugh by the way that isn't exactly true since you need a surname for paychecks so I do have one.. not telling you though.

She still hasn't say anything but look at me in shock and looks down "I wish I was strong enough to do that.." hmm her voice is so quiet hmm.. _sigh_ now I know whats going on now.

She has daddie issues like me, but most importantly _She wants to be free._

"Then lets just say.. I can help you with your problem?" I clench my fists.

"What are you talking about?" She said as her mouth slightly stay open

"Well you clearly having some 'Dad' issues.. But you need to be honest like I did just now"

She looks even more down her bangs covering her eyes "You can trust me,look I don't care if you did mass murdered children in your past, heck even tried to destroy the world or something" I start;"As long as your objectives doesn't hurt me or my Family we wont have any problems hell as long as you show me some kindness I can help you with your _problems_ " oh god my logical part taking over me.

She looks up we look our eyes for a full second before she;

"G _iggle_ you are interesting, but destroy the world? doesn't that count for hurting you and your family?" She smiles. Haha mission success.

I look around "Hm, I don't see a destroyed world now do I?" I took a deep breath "I can breath my family can breath too, so you're fine." I finish with a thumbs up

" _Giggle_ Okay, I can take up your offer now can I?" She asks looking at me with a cute smile blushing. How the fuck did she manage to be flushed like that in a blink of a eye _sigh_ its just breath taking.

I smirk "That depends, What can you offer?"

She smirks and gets up walking towards me she pushes the table away and sits down on top of me with a plop sound.

"Love" She replies simply and nips my left ear. hohohoh I fucking told ya.

but our lovely 'discussion' gets intrupted by yours truly...

"H-Hey what are you doing!?" Rubia exclaims while pointing a finger at our 'position' Mehisha come's up behind her

"Oh another one eh master certainly know how to impress girls" She _giggles_

"What does it look like red head?" the blond jabs playfully while stealing my lips.

"H-Hey!" Rubia says(screams) _sigh_ I wonder how much I fucked up?

At kafe dostoyevsky

Hey I somehow survived but right now I have 3 nice ladies that fawning on me very fucking close, I mean 2 of them are on my laps the last one is hugging my left shoulder haha everyone looks at us, its just hilarious and by the way I finally founded out the cafe's name its russian and why do I feel like I seen that name before but anyways!

"So" I start while turning to look at my the person on my right lap "Why were you looking for me?"

"Father said to find you and take you to him"

"Why?"

"I don't exactly know but It had to do with his Instructional School and it was his scouts said your name, not himself" She says looking down... WAIT did she just said Instructional School? _his_ school? bingo.

"Well he wants me, then how about we give what he wants" I smirk, three of them look at me in shock but when they see the smirk on my face they relax,

"What are you planning master?" Mehisha asks as she caresses her face against my shoulder, I turn towards her.

"You'l see" my smirk gets even more bigger.

After that we visit Volcanicus and I ask for his permission for Rubia to accompany me and of course he accepts my offer because the 'whole elemental queen' is certainly not his thing he said in reply.

And we set towards the Instructional School to have some fun and save _Someone_ we all know and Love.

* * *

 **Thats about it! Thank you for reading and hope to see you again in the future chapters!**

 **have a nice day.. by the way I wouldn't mind if you review _sniff, sniff._**

 ** _Editted_**

 ** _Grammar fix,Major fixes_**

 ** _08.09.2017_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 **POV Akio**

 _Sigh._ Horses realy? did you seriously think that I, the best driver(not) in the cosmos is going to ride horses?! and travel for 12 fucking hours? I know its not that long actually normally it would take a day or two move between the estates with horses.. In the good ol' times people had to travel for months since at that time, only means of fast travel was horses and camels, after all.

I bring my wrist towards my face,

"Hey Alex can you spawn a.." I start while thinking what should I pick.. _sigh_ maybe a 4x4 off roader? since _well,_ THERE IS NO INFRASTRUCTURE that can support anything else properly. Not to mention I don't fucking want to drive a lamborghini on a dirt/stone road...

"Wrangler Rubicon" [ **AN:Just google the name...** ]

"On it" and the car magically appears in front of me.. Man tech is awesome.!

I simply whistle at it, Alex certainly know my tastes since its black and of course it doesn't have a roof. Not to mention it would look like, horse shit after swimming through mud an' rivers..

After that I hop in.

Wow so fucking nice leather seats with heaters, a radio-

WAIT Hold- Hold on for a second radio?! I quickly turn it on..However it does not work nor makes a noise.. This time Alex chirps in "well I added that just for cosmetic nothing more." I _sigh o_ ne man can only dream.

Now I need to wait for the ladies to pack and go.. Seriously we have not been here for that long.. I hope they won't take that long..How did they even manag-

"Hey.. master" I hear someone call out to me, I look towards the voice to see Mehisha, blushing...

I quickly get out of the car, and lock eyes with her.. her gentle blue eyes staring at my azure ones.

I realized this is serious, so I just mentioned her to follow me.

After a minute of walking we reached.. basically no whare I know since we gone deeper and deeper in to the woods.

She looks around for a second or so and she sits down mentioning me to do the same, well I trust her which means I complied.

Sitting directly in front of her making sure there is only a meter distance between us I lock eyes with her one more time, however this time its her turn to look away blushing.

"Umm. Akio-san c-can I be your Guardian Angel?" her body shakes slightly and lowers her head to avoid my gaze.

"Well how does that work?" I smile while tilting my head slightly,"Hm its a ritual you can be a Guardian Angel for any human you want if they accept it of course.. Normally Angels just do it for the future heroes and I-I want to do that to you." She trails of, while still avoiding my gaze.

"Hm does that mean.." I widen my eyes at that, I'm a god damned HERO?! ain't nobody needs that bullshite mate.

"Yes I can see your potent and I want to help you since the ritual makes you stronger and gives you holy magic.. its going to increase your life span.. Not to mention you are a human so you don't realy have weaknesses like I do.. s-so.." she starts to shake even faster but gathering her resolve she makes eye contact. clearly waiting for my reply.. You k'now what, YOLO!

" I trust you with my life" I reply as if its the easiest thing to say in the universe.. What? we fought together, and kissed. Apparently thats enough in my book.

"I accept your request my beautiful angel~" I accept it sweetly as possible, and in response.. Well. She blushes. Hard. "Well the r-ritual is.." her gaze locks on my lips this time. I smirk and draw closer to her and put my hands around her while starting to caress her hair."A kiss?" we kissed before sooo? "N-No.." I gave a curious look, she just blushes madly.. Before I know it she crashes her lips on mine and ask for me to open my mouth with her tongue which I happily accept.. while slowly start to caress her body, not getting too bold because I don't want to make her hate me.

"* _slurping noises*_ A-Akio..* _slurping noises*_ " she whimpers.. Normally a average anime protagonist would ask stuff like "Do you want this?" or something but I won't because I'm not a dense dude, not to mention she wants this..

We separate to catch our breaths "I love you" I was the first one to crack.

"* _slurping noises*_ I-I Lo- * _slurping noises*"_ she tries to do the same but I don't need her to put it with words to understand that.

and shiftly remove her armor platings only leaving the plate skirt with the jumpsuit she's wearing since she's still in a sitting position, not to mention she's a virgin _alright_...

"Feels so g-goood~* _slurping noises*"_ at least she's happy? we crash our tongues together, I move my left hand and cup her left breast.

Nice D-cups.. starting with slow and increasing the speed, We kiss like our life's depended on it "Hm~* _slurping noises*_ hm n-not so rough* _slurping noises*"_ she whimpers under my touch.. but I can clearly see look at your face, my angel and there are lot of 'wants' on that expression. I gently push her down and caress her right mound with my right hand while other pinches her left nipple "Hnnng~* _slurping noises*"_ She moans;

Breaking the kiss I look directly at her "I want to see more of you" I say gently as possible because woman alright? they can change their minds pretty fucking quickly.

She just nods and removes the plates she has on her skirt.. I look at her figure lovingly.

"U-h i-its so embarrassing.." she says while covering her breasts. her face is beet red,

"You are so beautiful my angel~" I kiss her, _"_ after we separate I look at her skirt before focusing on her face trying to silently ask for permission. once more she nods. I pull the skirt upwards to reveal a dark blue pantie, nice levander eh.

I start to caress her labia through the clothes trying to make her accustomed to it. First I only used my index finger;""A-h~ _*moans*_ " she blissfully moans after a while I start to use two fingers while getting faster,and faster.. "AHHHHHHHHH" she screams while stuttering violently with her tongue out, I can clearly see her hot breath.. so this is an "Ahogeo" expression eh.. however she recovers and looks at me and say "My purity, what makes me a woman.. is yours... I love you..." wow just wow...

I remove her now pussy juice-soaked pantie, and look at her pussy god damn, I gulp while pulling my pants down and boxer, My above-average timmy stands up for attention, pressing it against her nether regions, I look at Mehishas face, she nods with a nervous smile, I just nod and thrust my hips, quickly penetrating her hymen since she came once, "AHHHHH!" she grunts with agony,corner of her eyes waters a bit "its all in" I play with her breasts, while kissing her on the lip but I don't stop caressing her nipples to help her. After a minute or so she relaxes"* _slurping noises*_ ah sooo g-good _move_ please?* _slurping noises*_ " I kiss her and start moving my hips, trying to find her weak spots or G-spots to see what reactions I'm going to get. After a while I hit a certain spot "AHHHH~ _*moans*"_ I smirk inwardly and start thrusting her G-spot faster " _*moans*_ s-so good!" she screams while stuttering while putting her tongue out,I pull out my tongue and lick hers.

"* _slurping noises*_ I-* _slurping noises*_ "

"I'm close" my voice is full of desire, and lust.

"Yes* _slurping noises*_ Come inside _please *moan*"_ she whispers to my ear how could a fucking male say no to that?

"It's comin-" I half-scream while hitting her G-spot Hard, "AH~ ah~AHHH _*moans*"_ we both continue to stutter while we orgasm together I poured hefty amounts of sperm in her pussy since its been a while since I fapped nor gone to brothel with the boyz. after that we look at each other lovingly and we hug like there is no tommorow..I feel like sleeping but my little ol' timmy has better plans "Hey want go another round?" I smirk

 **POV Akio**

After 'several' Rounds

Ahem, 'that' happened alrigh', anyways we are right now making our way to truck, right now Mehisha litteraly glued to my body, my left arm on her shoulders while she put her right arm around my hips and, not to mention her expression(probably mine too) clearly says 'this is life' while smiling lightly, after reaching it I used the relic for calling Rubia;

She teleports here instantly, and look around to see my smug face,

"WHARE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She screams while stomping towards us.

"Here, having sex?" I say cutely while tilting my head, fuck yes I'm a honest dude didcha think I would tell lie there? no, I wouldn't since this is the best way kids, just be honest and you get all ladies..

"Wha-" She starts, before sniffing towards us and frowns

"I-I see..." awww she looks sad, "Well I don't mind sharing." Mehisha giggles while leaning her head on my shoulder.

She perks up on that one looking directly at me asking the unasked question _wink wink.._ smudge smudge..

"Come here princess~" I sweetly say while gesturing with my right hand.. she nods and gets under my 'wings' get it? no? _sigh_ anyways, I have two ladies in my arms hehe,

"Whats this?" she asks while looking at my brand new 4x4 truck ready to rumble, "this here, princess, is a alien technology called 'cars', its way faster then 'horses' since we could get there in matter of a hour or two" I say " 2 hours?! its like 13 hours with horses..." she's shocked indeed " _sigh_ thats why its called alien tech, no?" I smile, god this is amusing,

"Whare is Sabine?" I ask, I swear if this was a cartoon she would've had a tick mark appearing on her face,

"OH wait, I go get her.." She starts while turning towards the Mehisha "Don't do anything weird!" She exclaims while running towards the settlement, _sigh_ I thought thats more like Claire's thing to say? god damn they really look alike unlike me and my sister... Mehisha and I look each other dumbly, before laugh quietly.

"So whats this?" Sabine asks while look at the truck, I smirk "advanced technology?" I say with a shrug

"Hop in" I say pressing the button on my key to unlock the doors while getting on.. Butler I don't remember his name nor I do give any shit looks at me warily,

Mehisha Already claims the front row and follows my gaze as well, Rubia grudgingly hops on the back row and glares at Mehisha since she claimed my right side _sigh_ Stubborn lass... I like it...

Sabine looks at her butler before shrugging and sitting on the last room on the truck, butler looks at the truck but before he opens his mouth I say "There is room in the back.. Sorry pal." while looking at him sheepishly, without saying a word old man climbs on the back and sits on the corner..

Putting the key on I start the car "So whare we going?" I questiong after turning towards Sabine ever so slightly, gotta keep an eye on the road right?, also she generally looked shocked about the 'alive' engine..

"O-oh right" she explains while giving me a map, "It's the marked place" She looks at me and shrug, I take the map and look at it hmm, okay I can dig that..

switching to the first gear I put my feet on the gas pedal, of we go!..

Instructional School

 **POV Third Person**

"Sir, Sabine managed to get the potent power, that our scouts have been discovered"

"Good,Good when she will arrive? and how about the girl who managed to contract Restia?"

"She is on her way its going to take 12-13 hours to be here as for the subject 34, She's still training under her"

"Nothing else to report? if so then leave."

subordinate makes a hasty jog towards the door.

"its been a while now was it?"

someone who looks like he's in his mid thirties leaves from the shadows "hah. As always you're on your guard..But to answer your question its been a while.." his voice does not betray no emotion.

"What do you think of this 'potent power' " old man looks at his uninvited guest.

"I think you finally found it" with that he teleports away.

Outside of the Instructional School

 **POV Akio**

"Ahem. Listen up team, there are kids we need to save and destroy this slave school once for all."

Everyone nods, listening to me intently. Whelp its time for some business Smirking inwardly I pull out my HK416.. what? it was on my backpack..

"I would like to say lets do this stealthily.. but I feel like we won't be needing that"

"Now we all going to be together on this one since only Sabine knows the school minus her butler" I spare a glance at them,

Mehisha pull out her halberd while Rubia makes a fire sword, the butler just pulls out pair of knuckles while Sabine pulls out a dagger that has yellow handle hm lightning perhaps? if so thats cool,

"Anyways lets roll." with that we head towards the school.

After entering the school like a boss we head towards the cell control room Sabine told us about.

"Here" She whispers while pointing at a door

I nod and kick it open and pull tha' goo' ol' trigger'

 _Trut-Trut-Trut_

shoot first ask questions later policy is useful, 3 people dead.

"Hah I found it" Sabine presses a button but if I inspect it closely she had some yellow particles around her finger, soo this is their tech eh? they solely focused on magic _sigh_ thats just dumb, what would happen _IF_ they lose the magic? go back to dark ages?

I look out of the window to see the cell doors are opening with a hiss, I quickly move towards the door we just entered and take cover, one unexpecting dude enters the room

"Hey- wh-" before he exclaims I already have my karambit knife on his neck "Make a noise I carve a hole on your neck" I hiss quietly he nods in response

I push him towards the wall to interrogate him

"Whare is Kamito?" my voice is low, so he's the one that hears it but Mehisha already heard it considering we have a mind connection because of the ritual,

"Subject 34.." before he can say any more, I quickly knock him out since thats the only thing I'm going to need,

"What did you asked?" Sabine questions,

"The person I'm looking for" I say simply "Come" I gesture them to follow me.

But before we go save Kamito, we need to get the damn ring, so after killing some guards and opening some doors, we finally found it..

"Lets go" I say while pocketing the Sulaiman's ring well maybe they already sealed her who knows?

"After a while we reach to the cell rooms I quickly head for the 34 numbered cell and reached it..

To find out that its a-a girl.. jet black-long hair sleeping right there.. _sigh_ genderbent? seriously? anyways I need to wake her up somehow..

shaking her shoulder she quickly gets up and tries to punch me but I caught her fist and put my other on her mouth so she doesn't wake others up "Relax.. I'm here to save you and your friend Restia" her eyes widens since I know her friends name, after a second she relaxes I release her soft hand and put my other hand away

"how do you know her?" she gave me a skeptical look " _sigh_ how about we leave this conversation when we escape? I promise I'l explain everything" my voice smooth trying out my maxed out speechcraft, she looks at my face for something but only thing she founds is a small smile hm interesting there isn't any signs of Restia being sealed so that means I'm in time fuck yess.

"Okay fine..But I still don't trust you" she quips while getting up

"Well lets get your friend shall we?" she just nods well this is progress Alright.. not to mention I like black long hair sooo gigidy?

"Uh why are we following her?" Rubia asks while pointing at her

"Because princess she needs her spirit and that said spirit will help us since we basically have the same objectives" I say, team looks at me for a second with weird looks _sigh_ I need to do more explaining after this...

After a while she leads to a cave looking room;

"Ah Kamito-kun!" the crow exclaims as it transforms into her humanoid form

"Ara Ara I didn't thought you bring friends here" black haired spirit slightly glares at us..

"they said they were going to save us" fem Kamito point at us.

"Realy how?" _sigh_ best answer is the logical one.. if you know me, you already know what I'm going to say right?

"I know about darkness." I state simply, her eyes widens but I continue "I already managed to save the Fire Elemental Lord.." my eyes narrows she looks at me not believing to my words "why should I-" but she gets interrupted;

"Well spirit you should be enable to tell who am I, now can you?" Leaveteinn's voice shakes the floor ever so slightly, wow the look Restia giving towards Rubia is golden... _chuckle_

"N-No way" whoops I somehow managed to outwit her(sarcasm) haha.

"Yes way." my face forming a smug smile "Now can we go? you know we have a world to save and all that good stuff.."

Restia locks eyes with kamito for a second before nodding, we head out while I pull out my gift for Sabine .

After we are at a safe distance I pull out a nokia 3310 and press the 'BOOM' button. FIRE WORKS FOR DAYZZZZ!

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOOOOM-BOOOOM-HHHT_

The building is no more... ok thats getting old already, also I don't give a damn about the rest(of lives) and all that good stuff while walking away.. I swear I heard cool guys don't look at explosions playing in the background, if you're asking how did you plant all of those C4's I did it when we were walking around.. hehe.

* * *

 **Thats about it thank you for reading my shitty fanfic, have a good day!**

 **Editted**

 **Grammar fixes, Small Fixes**

 **08.09.2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 **POV Akio**

Heyy,Remember the part where shit exploded?.. I might've overdid it with C4's whoopsie dazy.. Ahem anyways this should do the trick,congratulations, right now we offically changed everything, first successfully saving Rubia from being the calamity queen, and most importantly saving fem Kamito AND Restia, with only these 'small' actions, there is only one thing left to do, meeting Greyworth, before cannon happens hmm now that I think about it we are actually slightly early since they didnt realized that Restia wasn't training him- I mean her properly,YET. and sealed Restia in the ring, so Rubia is supposed to destroy the school, AFTER becoming the calamity queen,Kamito steals the ring and boggie out of here when shit goes down.. Ahem now that we connected the dots all that left is to to participate Blade Dance hmmm I need to decide who going to be there, since Rubia isn't a fucking antagonist, so she can enter the Blade Dance too, oh I almost forget about Sabine, so lets count her in too since maybe she's interested in this _shrug_ Maybe All of them? why the fuck not?

"Was that really necessary?" Sabine nervously asks. afraid of what can I do with no regrets.

"Well I did planted one in the cellroom wall that leads outside they are assassins right? they should be enable to escape" I say _shrugging_ its true by the way

"Right..." Sabine looks away and clenches her fist "How about my father? are you going to help me?"

"You are under MY protection, we'll figure out what the hell is he planning for us, and crush it" I say determined, who ever this guy is..He's soo going down

Sabine looks at me for second before nodding "You are something else now, aren't you? _giggle_ "

"Indeed," Rubia adds, awwwwwwww thanq yu.

"And good in bed" Mehisha giggles _sigh_ sometimes I wonder.. is Mehisha even a angel? seriously what the fuck!, anyways she's my cute angel ain't nobody can say jack shit to that.

Of course her comment made both girls turn beet red, Oh if you're wondering where is Kamito, she's sleeping in the back row between Sabine and Rubia since we interrupted her only 4 hours of sleep time they gave her _poor girl._

But that does not mean Restia isn't here though,

"ohhh, I think someone already 'tasted' something alright hehe~" Restia appears on top of my car, this thing does not have roof so she's sitting on the support beam while crossing her legs.. Seriously how the hell is she does not hurt her butt while sitting there, not to mention she doesn't even shake while the truck moves, its like she's glued or something,

" _Sigh_ hey Alex can you make a portable home? it would be soo handy.."

"Of course I can master.." she happily chirps, I head towards the woods in the vicinity after few minutes of wandering deep in the forest I stop the truck,

"Alex just do it!" I nodd towards the convenient empty space in middle of the forest.. And voila a brand new house metaralizes

"How did you.." Restia looks at the house _sigh_ this is soo boring, I do understand why they would be surprised or not believing and all that good stuff, but I really really don't like it when things get repetitive, I mean who likes that am I right?

"Ahem well stay here for the night tomorrow we decide what to do next" I use my commanding tone

"Okay!" with that we get out of the car, and head for the front door, for me I just carry Kamito bridal style with Restia closely following behind me.

Inside the house

"this is bigger then I expected.." Restia mumbles,(warning) THATS WHAT SHE SAID!, hahahahahaha.. .haaa, please just kill me now, I want "His Life Was Complete" written on my tombstone,

Anyways, she's right about that, this house has 5 bedrooms, every one of them have private bathrooms, a fucking hot spring key word is 'A' which means we get to share huzzah.(sarcasm=death) a kitchen which is fairly large one where I could easily feed 10 people there because of the giant dinner table, a training room for some montages and lastly a common room, with bookshelf's, even a TV, a giant U-shaped couch, a chess set.. Basically this house has everything we need so... Thank you, lord and savior... PRAISE THE SUN!

Rubia and Sabine already selected their room, but.. Mehisha sitting on the couch hmm wonder whats wrong with her.. Anyways lets go and drop(not literally) Kamito to a empty room..

I entered the room quickly looking around I spotted the bed hmm double bed interesting.. Wonder why I didn't see that before?

Slowly and gently I put Kamito on her bed, wow I never realize how beautiful she is..At that moment I realized that she's only 13...OH no.. I'm turning into a fucking pedophile but I' m only fucking 16 so there is only 3 years between us.. Heck my father was 7 years older then my mom so there isn't any problems if I date her right? _Right?_.. Anyways I'm done here,quickly vacating the room. I head towards the common room or the living room I don't fucking know...

"Hey" I say, while sitting on the couch, wow so comfy 10/10 I would sit on it again.

Mehisha looks up to me and smiles while closing the distance between us, cheeky..

I put my arm around her, and pull her closer to me.

" _giggle_ hey" she giggles while leaning her head on my shoulder,

" _sigh_ this is nice" I say, soo this is what they call.. Feeling content? complete? I dunno. I look away for a second,

"Hey want to talk-" I start but abruptly stop when I see her sleeping form.. Okay that was quick.. S _igh_ you like doing this aren't you?

Well I know what you want me to do my little angel, I, of course, carry her bridal style to one of the vacant bedroom and put her on the bed, kissing her lips lightly, I left the room. Little did I know..

she was smiling.

soo four of rooms are occupied but where is the butler? is he with Sabine? _heheheh.._ Wow I bet 5 bucks she is into older(very old) people.. Maybe not.

none the less I don't CARE!

Anyways lets go to master bedroom which is mine, mine only okay?

"Alex what time is it?" I ask after entering the room

"3:46 PM(03:46)"

I nod "Say I want you to make some outfit for me so I could look badass." _sigh_ this is going to take a while but its going to soo be worth it..

 **POV Akio**

Morning

I should've locked the door.. none the less I don't do regrets.. What are you talking about?.. Anyways right now there is 3 people on my bed..

So! Mehisha this time is on my right hugging me very closely and her head is on my neck, Rubia is on my left doing same, but Sabine is on top off me with her head resting right under my chin.. Shit happy thoughs. _.Happy_ thoughs..If I get a boner here * _gulp*.._ Oh my right arm is around Mehisha groping her right breast while other do the same however my hand rubs Rubia's hair so hurray! I don't have to get burned fuck yess. Unless I get a boner;

"Hey ladies want to wake up?" I sweetly say hoping this would be enough

"*Y _awn*_ good morning" Sabine said as she got up.. stretching her body, her moderate sized breasts jiggles, but my amazing charm resistance saves my arse.

"Good morning" Rubia said as she get up as well lastly Mehisha I know she's actually awake thanks to our bond I could just call out on that but I'm not a dick to people I love soo, I humor her.

"Hey babe want to wake up and be with me?" I whisper to her ear so no one else hears that.. Because I don't want to set off a nuclear bomb.. But soon I need to find a way to 'bond' with other girls, who wants some of my little ol' Timmy.. You know what I'm sayin'? _wink* wink*_

She of course 'wakes up' and becomes so red I thought her nose was going to bleed, I guess that doesnt work for angels.. Probably, Maybe? I dunno.

"Okay Master!"

After Breakfast

Hmm Butler cooked the breakfast grrr.. I like my own cooking thank you very much. it wasn't that bad but I got my masters cooking skills and they are godly seriously.. They are soo good you would literally eat your fingers.. _Sigh_ Okay that was bad I admit...

So right now we are sitting on the giant U shaped couch in a awkward silence hmm by the way I explained Kamito who am I or whare we actually come from and she agreed to help me hurrey!.

"Hm right now we need to find a way to participate Blade dance have any of you heard of the name Greyworth?" I say, getting all serious

"I do" Rubia says, a simple fact, I don't know jack shit what that witch did to gain that much fame because, lets face it nobody cares so I say;"Go on whats made her so famous?" I ask Rubia nods and explains her backround..( **AN:It would take too long to write all of her lore so just look at her wiki page)**

"Hmm Immortality eh.. Nice one" I scratch my chin hmm how the fuck am I supposed to meet her? because I need her help on this one hmmm...

BINGO! I swear I heard a ting* noise some whare.. Anyways IF she already won the blade dance before she should know about the darkness right? if not.. _sigh_ I cant do it without her help so I need to confront her and tell her everthing..

They look at me with various expressions, but mostly thoughtful ones.

"Well I need to speak with her, since she won blade dance before, she most likely knows about the darkness, we need her help very badly" I say with my commanding voice

"Hm I know she founded a Academy for training princess maidens" Rubia starts "And I know that since I was going to enroll there if I wasnt selected as a queen, not to mention my sister would be at that academy since my mother applied her there" Rubia says with a giant smile probably excited to see her sister again..

Hold on for a second.. Didnt grey witch save her? after rubia went nuts in cannon? and made her a student on her academy?.. Hmm I smell PLOT indeed...

"Well We know our next objective alright" I say smugly

Everyone nods and we head out.

 **POV Akio**

Two day later

We've been traveling for two days.. and finally made it.. Pretty sure it would've taken a life time to come here with horses. I LOVE CARS!

Anyways I quickly pull out a splinter cell move and climb up the building..Alone.

Lucky enough the tall window was open, smoothly entering inside I inspect the room,

Bookshelves, OMG BOOKS EVERYWHERE!

 _Sniff,sniff_ whoops she's sitting on her chair, smoking dat weed. wait! is that even founded in this fucking world?! or is it something else? I dunno

She spins her chair to look at me with a pipe on her mouth yep.. She's smoking alright..

"Who are you" she coldly spits looking up and down inspecting my body.. Wait is she seriously fricking undressing me on her eyes.. Oh by the way I got new clothings right now, I'm wearing a trench coat that reaches all the way down to my knees its buttonless by the way, black combat pants, free running shoes so I don't slip and fall down like an idiot, underneath the trench coat I'm wearing a white t-shirt.

"My name is Akio, I was wondering if you want to talk about the 'Truth' about the elemental lords" I say going straight to business.

She norrows her eyes "how do you know that.." bingo! I was correct fuck yes.

"Well if you have time for a story I'l gladly tell you.. But before that I'm going to need your help on something rather obvious"

"Kid, I have all the time in the world.. Go on" she gestures me to tell her. _Sigh_ here goes nothing...

After explaining everything to Greyworth

Greyworth takes a sip from her tea and say;

"So you already saved Volcanicus, good job, and come here to ask my help to enter blade dance?" I spill the beans to her, However I left the parts whare I explain that I'm a alien because I don't want her to blackmail me.. Just like the cannon..

"Yes" Rubia simply says in response.. Oh they entered from front door by the way.. Unlike me, _sniff.. Sniff._ am I the only one?

Greyworth look at us intently trying to see if we are lying or not. After a while she nods;

"Okay, I'l bite since you have the fire queen on your side.." She look at me in the eye, well the group is in their disguise mode, with Mehisha wearing her special robe that covers her wings, and all.

"Just who are you?" She asks the million-dollar question,

"Someone who, knows what's going on I guess"

"Hm, I see.." she narrows her eyes at my reply,

"None the less I'l help you" She says, finally the group visibly relaxes

"Not to mention you have the next demon lord candidate as well" She nods towards Kamito, sneaky witch...

Kamito,well, looks shocked but doesn't say anything..

"Oh I want you to train her.. Can you do that?" What can I say? you need to push your luck sometimes.

"If you can do something for me, Sure" she smirks. Oh no..

"Okay, what is it?" I ask, please be something simple...

"There is a dangerous spirit residing close to my academy, I warned my students to not go there but they don't exactly listen to me, right now there is at least 5 missing students.. in 5 months" She trails.. "Since you have a team like this.." she looks between us " You should be enable to deal with this spirit" she finishes.

"This said spirit, wouldn't be The Demon Slayer?" I say.. please be, Est I want her!, Oh god I'm becoming a pedophile.. Or a lolicon I don't fucking know seriously..

Greyworth widens her eyes a tiny bit probably only I noticed.. And the butler, I still don't remember his name though.

"How did you.." She starts but I intrupt her,

"I accept your request, We find a way to deal with her" I _shrug_ its time.. for me to try contracting a spirit, maybe I'm going to die but, pff who cares?,

I trust my luck Okay?, its going to be Fine... Yeah keep telling yourself that Akio..

At the entrance of the cave.

"You sure want to go there alone?" Rubia asks again..

"For the fifth time yes.. Trust me Alright? I got this.. When did I ever disappointed you anyways?" I say, yeah you heard it right I'm going there alone, My guts odered me to do so, When I don't do as it says bad shit happens every fucking time.

I turn around And gave my signature smirk.

They look at me for a second before complying "Okay" they say. Well That was easy.. I got them on a leash son!.. Nice.

After that I enter the cave.

Inside the cave

 _Sigh_ , There she is.. in her waffe form.. I quickily start running towards it.. Please don't kill me..

When I come close enough I stop and inspect the blade, its stuck on a giant rock literally, hmm pretty sure it was a carved stone pedestal in the anime and its the real one by the way, not the one that turns into dust. but whatever, its not like everything is the same ,oh by the way its the Anime version of her sooo, _shrug_

I put my hands on her handle and pull it, with all of my might

Blade smoothly comes out, there is no response though, so! I bring it close to my face, and start to chant..

"Noble spirit sealed within this ancient, Holy sword," I start just like in the anime, and the blade surprisingly enough responses, "Humanity needs thy help once more," I continue adding new parts because I can god dammit, Ahem, Okay blade responses so we are on the right track, "Form a contract with me,and recognize me as thy friend" She glows even more, okay One last push,"In return,I'l save you" I finish trying to persuade her with my maxed out charisma.. Please be enough..

Blade Abruptly stops glowing and disappears.. YESSS I did it, that was easy.

I look at my right hand to see if I'm bullshiting or not.. Nope the seal is right there.. So! I ded it mom!

Ahah.

Hah.

Anyways lets boggie.

Outside

The second I exit the cave, ladies who's been waiting patiently(aka Obediently) literally rush to hug me,

"Are you Alright?" Rubia asks,well she's the one that huged me in the front.. heck why even kamito rushed at me? I didn't raise any flags on her..Just yet.

"Well" I start and raise my right and to show them, "Sucess!" with a smirk.

"A seal, that means you did it. but well I wasn't really that worried you already have Mehisha spirit" Rubia wonders while looking at Mehisha _sigh_ that lie eh, see kids.. Lying is bad,

"Actually that was a lie.. She's a Fully fledged angel" I chuckle, everyone looks at with shocked expressions(Except Mehisha) she starts to laugh,

"He's right I'm not a spirit hahah."

"That means.. You gone there Blind?!" Sabine exclaims, aww worried about me eh.

"Yep" I smile reassuringly, to my surprise it was super effective all of them blushes at that, Anyways now that I have a contracted(real) spirit, Terminus Est hehheheh. Ain't nobody can stop this guy from getting what _He_ wants..

* * *

 **Ahem, Thank you for reading..**

 **Editted**

 **Grammar fixes, Small fixes**

 **08.09.2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 **POV Akio**

Dream

"You're.." a smooth gentle voice rings on my ears, "Not, the person you think you are."

"Tell me, who are you.. Good person?,or a Evil one?," voice questions, I slowly open my eyes. And try to think about my answer

"I'm not someone that can be defined with those words lady.." I chuckle, "I'm somewhare between.." I finish, and I look around, trying to find whare the voice coming from..

"You're a human, inside a god.." The voice says as a person pops out of nowhare.

"Now tell me human, do you have any questions? I'm here to answer them" She says I look at her height is same as me, which made her the longest woman I ever met, has white hair that reaches to her knees, and pair mesmerizing blood red eyes, Also did I mention that Uhmm she's.. _Ahem_ her birthday suit. My left eye starts glowing blue.. Hm.

"What did you mean by inside a god?"

"In your previous life, you had a goddess girl friend,because she didn't want to lose you, she decided to give you her body," she replies, hm HER body..?! what the fuck, something tells me she's not telling everthing.. convenient..

"But what does this 'current' body do? I don't understand.." this is bit too much for my brain..

"It gaves you a charm that nobody can't resist, and it has enternal youth, you never get older then 21, you have eyes that see everything" she says.. Okay that explains why everyone I meet just instantly fell for me..

"Is there something else?"

"Right now? no.. but after this yes" she says as glides closer to me..

She's so close, our noses are touching, " A gift from your love.." she whispers, and plants her lips on mine.

She pries open my mouth, relenting to her request I open it, meeting her tongue with mine.. but our fight for dominance stops abruptly as she moves away.

"There love, your body's seal have been removed, your past live's experience.. Skills,memories should flow back to you.." She says.. I didn't miss the sadness in her tone though.

"But you need to be careful from now on, your body doesnt need to eat or drink but you need mana.. To survive.. Lots of it if you want to maintain.. What makes you a male, other strong beings will be jealous of it,they might try to kill or do something more worse.." She says while smirking.. Seriously? one second she's sad, the next second, she's smirking.. so Random I like it! wait.. she said I need mana to maintain my Little ol' timmy?!

"How do I do that?" I ask confused,

"Absorption magic, you should remember how to use that once you wake up" She says angrily.. now she's fucking angry?! what did I do?

"Okay.." I say sweetdrop a bit,

"Wake up for now love.. We shall meet again.." She says as she dissipates

Ahem.. I wake up

Morning

Well after that.. Absurd dream, I open my eyes, to see I'm in my room, surprisingly enough this time nobody is clinging to me.. Probably because I ordered them to train themselves, I couldn't join them since well, my contracted spirit still have not showed herself, and I don't want to force people if I can help it..

I feel different.. I don't know, at peace or something like that.. Since I do remember now.. Oh if you're wondering whats the Absorption magic is, its something lets me 'Absorp' mana When I fuck. Yeah thats right. I need to fuck to survive.. Well I could ask Mehisha she should help me out not to mention her mana restores quite quickly. Pff but that doesn't mean that I can't just convince the girls to have orgy with me.. Since well I do remember my charm magic, dark magic, and most importantly Lightning/Thunder magic,

But right now, I have a certain 'problem' under my sheet.. its not our little ol' friend Timmy by the way..,

Throwing the sheet away like nobody's business, I notice something, that isn't supposed to be there..

A pair of eyes stare at me, _Sigh_ Est.. The one, The only...(sarcasm)

"Oh hey" I say smiling a bit.. But she doesn't respond

"You're different" She says emotionless, "Something changed over the night, what happened master?" She cutely approach me, on All fours.. So cute..

At that point I realize she's naked.. Most of the part since she's wearing stockings..Quickly using my eye as it glows blue lightly,. god dayumm! she have lots of mana. and she's a spirit right? that means I can.. Nope no uh-uh-uh, I'am. NOT. A pedophile. However wouldn't say no if she offered it though, _wink, wink_

When She pressed her chest against mine, I look down to her, and start petting her head.

"Cute" I say the word, while adding a bit of charm magic, by the way I was unconsciously using this magic, one of the reasons why everyone I 'flirt' turns into a fricking tomato..

She blushes.. A lot, leans onto me, while putting her head under my chin to escape from my gaze,

While still petting her head, I say "Terminus Est, Eh.." She stiffens and looks up to me "How do you know my name?"

I ignore her question, "Thats a beautiful name, Est" I say still smiling lightly, and adding same amount of charm magic

Once more she blushes but this time she resist to my magic, but this body has its own charms, I just add in the charm magic to make it even more stronger,

She puts her arms and around my neck, and leans onto me, her immature once again (nonexistent)breasts pushing hard against my chest,I chuckle slightly and start caressing her hair, she shivers slightly, adopting a adorable smile. while sighing contently, her hot breath teases my neck, I involuntarily shudder at it

She starts to hum, just enough for me to hear, hell if I wasn't paying attention I would've missed it, you know what? I'm not going to use charm magic unless I really need to.

This body's charm way more than enough, if I can make Est 'hum' this quick I don't know what could happen if.. _Gulp_ Lets just not think that about that..

Oh before I forget my true name is Alexander.. I know right? that's probably why I named my watch Alex..

I'm still going to use Akio, because it's rad as fuuuuck!.

"Your head is a mess Master" Est tilts her head and looks up to me the smile still there, oh crap she can sense my thoughts.

At this very moment.. Of course, the door abruptly opens, "Hey are you awake?" Rubia enters the room,

As she saw us, her expression draws blank for a second before turning into furious mode.

"W-W-W-what are you d-d-doing!?" She exclaims while pointing at Est.. and of course, summons a giant fireball.. Rubia-chan.. Do you think I could survive that, if my body's seal wasn't lifted.. Thank god it did..

"Save me, Master" my adorable spirit leans even more, putting her lips on my neck unconsciously I put my left hand around her hips, and shot a smile at Rubia

"Want to join us Rubia-chan?~" I'm just trying out how strong this body's charms are..

She looks at me in the eye, and ran towards us after unsummoning her fireball, Hm that was easy. I'AM THE GOD

And gaves me a puppy eye, the kind that wants attention, _Sigh_ I'm so going to pamper these two,

So I pet the'm both, Rubia starts to croon while moving to hug me, Hm I do want to take you Rubia so hard, but I don't want you to lose your 'maiden' thing that lets you contract spirits since I don't exactly know how that works

After she hugs me, I pull them even more closer and put my hands on their hips

"Well she's my spirit, Est," I start "Est this is Rubia, She's going to help us defeat the darkness" I introduce them

"Okay" Is all I get from both woman as they both sigh in content once again giving me shivers but I don't show it.

" _Sigh_ as much as I want to stay with you both in this bed, we need to move, you guys must be hungry" I say might as well make them some food, since they can't cook for jack shit oh.. About the butler though.. he CAN cook but I like I said before, I like my own cooking.

They both nod reluctantly and leave the bed, I quickly change into my regular clothing, by the way our confession to Greyworth happened 4 weeks ago, we live just outside of her mansion, in Alex's summoned house, Greyworth trained kamito ONLY her while others did their own training, while I did my masters workout regime she literally beaten into me, _shiver_ I swear she's going to come out of her grave, somehow teleport here and kick my ass.. Since I don't need it anymore.

 _Sniff,Sniff_ I failed.. Butler already here, cooking somekind of western omlet.. But well I'm feeling rather lazy today so no problem. But uhh don't expect him to survive to the end though.

And the whole gang is here, heck even Greyworth, she said its better to eat with others rather than eat alone when I asked 'why'

"Good morning" I greet them, and take my seat,

"Good morning Akio-san" Mehisha was the first one to greet me,

I smile at her, and send a discreet wink

She brightly blushes at that, and similes in response, I nod and turn towards Greyworth

"So Greyworth how Kamito is faring?"

"She's coming along nicely, I reckon she'l be ready for the blade dance" She takes a sip from her cup, well There is only 5 days after all,

I nod in response

"But whats more interesting is your interaction with your 'guardian angel' heh" Greyworth smirks, once more, _Sigh_ nothing can't escape you now can it witch?

"Well whats what supposed to mean~" I smile adding a bit charm magic since she's one of the strong character in this anime, I did said I'l use it only when I need to, and right now I need it.

And I caught her off guard with my reply and she turned bright red, hmm I only used a small part of my charm magic, she fared a little bit to well..

Of course everyone on the table look at me and Greyworth in shock since probably this is the first time they seen her blush. But she recovers after a second

"Ahem, Like I said she will be ready" Greyworth quickly changes the topic, Welp at least she's not a bloody sore loser..

Anyways these 5 days I'l train with Est, and put out a strategy so that nothing bad happens like in the cannon, I managed to get this far. This shouldn't be that hard at this point.. Not the mention, I know who I'am right now... HEHE. Ahem I still need to talk about this though, I can't survive if I don't get mana regularly,Well Greyworth already knows about me and Mehisha probably will be enough to maintain what I got, so well I summon her after they gone to start training.. through TELEPATHY

'Hey can we talk?' I thought, hm I wonder how Est going to react on this one, Even though she's right there eating(vacuuming) food like nobody's business

"Sure" two voice rings out, one is emotionless other is full of excitement, I smile when they answer at the same time.

later that day

"So, you should be enable to sense my changes right?" I say, while drawing circles with my fingers on Mehisha's back, Right now Est and Mehisha is in my arms, Mehisha stopped wearing her plates inside the house but still wears her jump-suit, as for Est.. Well.. She's naked, I'm not going to lie I thought Mehisha wouldn't like Est being naked, hugging me

"Yes, you have Holy magic.. While having Dark magic, How does that even make sense?" Mehisha asks as she looks at me weirdly

"Well Last night I had a dream.."

After explaining the dream

"Well.. You need mana to survive.. in that body?" She asks shyly with a small smile, I just nod in return.

"And. You need to have sex to get mana." Est questions cutely, tilting her head

She said it soo.. I donno what to call that uhh Monotone doesn't cut it here, But her reply caught me off guard for a second.

"Basically" I answer dumbly, Mehisha looks at me for a while before lowering her head slightly and replies;

"I would love to have s-sex with you again Akio." with a frail voice, My heart skips a beat there.

"Me too." Est replies with a nod, we both look at her for while.. Before Mehisha says;

"As I said before I wouldn't mind sharing" turning to her old self once more.

I nod, And bring my face closer to hers, and kiss her, by the way the door is locked which means.. My brain did its thing yey.

separating from her, turning towards Est, I say;

"You sure? we know each other like 2 hours.." I trail off,

"But I known you for a few months.. You are interesting.." She narrows her eyes,

Oh I almost forgot that she can look at my memories and shit like that

I nod and bring my face closer, stop when our lips are almost touching, Well I'm going to wait for-

Apparently I didn't have to wait to long..

She pressed her lips against mine..

Surprisingly enough she opens her mouth, I, of course take the invitation, entering her mouth,

I thoroughly explore her mouth, she lightly moans into the kiss, I touch her tongue, she shivers for a full second,

Separating from her, I remove my shirt throwing it aside, I resume kissing Est,

Meanwhile Mehisha used her magic to remove my shorts.. I swear sometimes I wonder if she's a succubus or something, She Releases My Timmy in all of his glory.

Continuing kiss Est, I look down to see Mehisha licking my junk, I shrug it off and continue french making out with Est, now that my both hands are free I wrap them around Est's small frame, but I was caught off guard as Mehisha put my cock in her mouth, moving her head up and down,I shiver in pleasure, putting my hand around Est's unmatured breasts I start playing with her nipples, She moans loudly into my mouth, and strengthen the kiss, Mehisha as well speeds up and puts my cock between her breasts, even though its quite amature, I hold back a moan,

We separate,both out of breath trying to keep it under control and look at each other in the eye, pretty sure we both flushed, and pleasure,lust showing on our faces

Mehisha's intensifies her blowjob,bringing to my peak, I quickly activate my absorption magic,

"Cumming!" I say while putting my right hand on Mehishas head pulling her even more deeper,

Exploding deep inside her throat, she slowly swallow my cum " _Gulp"_ She separetes from my dick with a loud pop, that was good mana but its not enough.

I nod towards her, since Est should go first.

She gaves me a slightly teared up nod in response

Graping Est from her hips I put her on my lap, my cock is touching her buttocks,

I look straight in her eyes "You sure" I say simply because this is it There is no turning back,

She gaves me a sultry look "I want you" she simply says, Whelp Mehisha aims my dick towards her enterance giving me a last nod, I thrust upwards

She shudders and gaves a shriek at the sudden intruder to her small body and bites my shoulder, enough to draw blood

Small puddle of Blood trails down from our nether regions indicating she's a woman now, Hmm it wouldn't been a surprise if she didn't had a hymen but apparently she did, but why is she a virgin in the first place? her age hits thousands. Whelp.

When I'm all the way in I stop, so she can puts her things together,

After a full minute "Move" She says as she stop bitting my poor shoulder. Not exactly complaining though.

"Okay" I simply say in response, first I move my hips up and down, her pussy wraps around my dick like a vice,

I throughly explore her inner regions trying to find her g-spot, after hitting her womb entrence, she shudders and moans loudly, okay that was simple

Speeding up I attack her womb, with no time at all we reach our limit, once more quickly activating my Absorp magic I release deep into her, as she orgasms

we both shudder for full five seconds before she falls onto me unconscious.. Whoops I might've used too much Absorp.. maybe Sexual magic become too much for her.

I carass her hair a bit before laying her on the bed separating my dick from her, I call out for Mehisha

"Come" I gesture her to come closer, She literaly jumps on top of me and before I know it she already angled my dick and put it in

"Hmh" She moans lightly, I put my left arm on her left buttock while other goes for her right breast, I mold them to my hearts content,

She shuders as she jumps up and down, trying to enter her rhythm I thrust upwards, after few tries I finaly managed to do so,

"AHHH" She orgasms as she stops but I change our position to sideways I hammer her, After finally reaching to my limit, for the last time I activate my absorp magic, and Release deep inside her,

"S-So good" She shudders her eyes losing focus while her tongue is out, I just hug her from behind,

"Who said we are done?" I say cheekily ,our night was just begun.

* * *

 **thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed**.

 **Editted**

 **Grammar fixes,Small fixes**

 **08.09.2017**


	7. Come back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 **XXXXXxXXXXXXXXZXZZXXXXXZXXZXXX**

 ** _Morning_**

Uh.. How does one explain this...

I raise a eye brow while looking at the 'Intruders', seriously when did they even get here? sigh I thought I ordered them to train in the morning? gasp did they.. go against that? Nooo! and what fuck is that witch is doing...

Ahem. as far as the situation goes;

Right now on my double bed Rubia,Kamito slash fem,Mehisha,Sabine hugging me,

Well, Mehisha only lasted a good hour before passing out, Est regained consciousness but lost it again after two more rounds, God dammit I need more pussy- I-I mean girls to love! yes. love...

Right now my mana is half way full which means I can afford to use some of my actual magic powers but If I don't find a decisive way to fullfill it, the goddess body will turn into its true form,

since originally this body was a female, it will turn in to one, but here is the thing, my soul known as a 'male' and I'd like to keep it that way thank you very much. basically means that I can change genders, grow several dicks and tentecles but even keeping this body a male cost too much mana, I mean my soul generates just enough to maintain its female form so technically I won't actually die.

Anywhoo, lets just deal with this 'situation'

Taking a deep breath through my nose I say(maybe scream a little);

"Rise and shine beauties, its morning!"

Mehisha was the first one to open her eyes, after a few seconds of awoken sendrome, she realized that we have some intruders, and raises her eyebrow.

"Uh..wha-" She tries to say something but gets Intrupted

"GOOD MORNING!" Kamito prematurely screams her lungs out, effectively wakes possibly everyone within a few miles radius.

Putting my hand up with some difficulties

I pet her head while gritting my teeth at the loud not so welcome sound.

"Mornin' sleep well?" I laugh nervously, god this, is awkward...

"Yep! Restia was right, its comfy to share a bed with a man..." Kamito happily exclaims

sigh seriously? now are thou going to be bedding every male you see now? Anime logic.

Those were my thoughts as I try to escape from Rubia's deadlock on my neck.

"Morning" Rubia finally wakes up but...

"Munch*." She gave my lips a small kiss Aww how adorable..

"Hey!" Mehisha pushes her away and she also gave other plans though because she literally pushed her tongue inside my mouth;

I savor her taste as she explores my mouth sigh I need to stop getting sidetracked.

I push her away playfully;

"C'mon we gotta move, I want some training done today... Fun can come at night, if you know what mean ArcAngel~"

I sing that out while successfully escaping fro Rubia's deadlock while she was distracted,

slithering my way away from them, I finally once more free from thy shackles and very much straight standing like a real man.

"Alex would ya?" I order while looking at my wrist watch

"Okay master!" She happily chirps as always

Few seconds later..

A wild(not) giant closet appears!

okay gotta admit that was cheap;

Going inside the closet I pick some clothes to wear

A black hoodie,

Green cargo pants with ultra-extra pockets

and a pair of sunglasses because its rad.

exiting the wood type pokemon, I see that they vacated my poor bed possibly to eat breakfast, whelp I don't need food they basically a waste of time but if you ask me; I would've selected eatin' food since it's better then 'eating' mana.

I head towards my only window;

open sasami! or was it sesemi? I don't fucking know..

And of course, 'I' jump outside kk.

 _Few days of nothing worth mentioning Later_

"hm~" Mehisha moans into my mouth

After a steamy love session we kiss each other lovingly She this time didn't fainted because I simply decided NOT to use charm magic when Mehisha is on the line.

God, I feel like a succubus which technically I'am one, now that I think about it...

Tomorrow is the day we actually move forward, since it's the tournament day that our story starts for real this time around.

And I decided that I'm going to 'ask' Kamito to see if she wants to enter, and of course, If Rubia want to do the same, then I won't stop her.. as long as one of them win the whole thing, We should be just fine.

As far as the plan goes;

I decided to use the card trick since it uses holy magic, they shouldn't be enable to counter it but the key word is 'shouldn't' so there is a backup plan. I explain it if it comes to that; but the plan is use the card to get in, kill one or two elemental lords and quickly escape with a portal gun..

Yep. You heard that rite m8.

The tournament day

"So." I start while walking destroying the silence

"This is the day huh.." Rubia mumbled

"Yeah!" Kamito cheers with a smile, hmm, I asked Kamito see if she wants in or not but this is what happend..

Flashback

"Want to enter the tourna-" I tried but ultimately got abruptly intrupted

"Yes!" She screamed out, and pretty sure my ear started to bleed there for a second before it got healed by my super-awesome health regen.

End Flashback

And Rubia wants to enter as well, which I agreed, not to mention the card only works on the individuals that has enough Holiness inside them, so only me and Mehisha will be in that hit-and-run team with the victor of course.

"So. The plan ; Kamito and Rubia is going to participate right?" Sabine asks, I turn my head slightly so I can look at her face, since we gotta hurry because a certain 'person' kept us quite busy this afternoon.

"Yep" I make a pop sound at 'P'

 ** _Line break cuz my pc died_**

Oh boy. Here we are.

After showing the guards our tickets which were 'free' by the way, one of the guards leads Kamito and Rubia away, most likely to a place whare gladiators wait before their doom, since this place is, basically rip off colesseum. Gotta love japan no?

"Okay Remember the plan, Mehisha and I go in, and out.. Thats about it." I say sheepishly

"Fine..." Sabine frowns, hmm.. I suppose she's not happy cuz she doesn't play a part in the plan.

"Patience. Young Padawan. Your time will come sooner then later. " I automatically blurt that out.

"Uhh.. whats a padawan?" Sabine questions with raised eyebrows, You dare to question my authority?! I'l have your head!.. is what my sith slash jedi side thinks all about this.

"Ask about it later I'l explain, but not here though, since it would take too long." I snort.

After sitting down at our designeted seats,

We wait..

 ** _After an awkward silence of five_** ** _minsXXXX_**

God, that was the most painful five minutes of my life yet.., Not counting my previous lifes though.

Annnnnnd the first round starts.. Finally, but all I care about is my two beauties.

So. I pull out my smart phone and open my favorite app;

 ** _XXXXXAfter Reading few fanfictsXXXXXXX_**

Kamito, kicked everyone's ass minus Rubia.. Seriously They didn't get the same line so they actually going to fight the finale against each other, talk about luck.

Anyways, Time skip to finale!

 ** _After that_** ** _timeskipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Well I'l be the commentary, because I'm genuinely interested in this showdown.

Kamito slash fem vs Rubia the not so Calmity Queen

Ahem;

( **An:Imagine a old school commentator's voice with megaphone effect)**

Ladies and gentlemen! we are going to witness something that has never seen before!

On the left corner we have a living Legend, the protagonist.. Kamito Slash Fem!

But, Her opponent is not someone to be trifled with, Red headed badass.. Rubiaaa!

Right now both walking towards each other, and we could very well see their lips moving but could not help but ponder..

What they are saying? are they perhaps trash talking? we would never know!

Referee ma, boi' steve rings the bell, starting the match between these two lovely beauties.

The first person to move is Kamito, oh boy! She's already summoning her reven haired sexy spirit Restia.

Rubia's arms got 'Flamed' quite literally. as she starts to run towards her with a smirk

Action! They are now withing their range! We all wonder who's going to make the first mo- and it's decided that Kamito was the first with a vertical slash no less!

But Rubia has better plans, as she catches the sword with her left flamable hand! and goes for a devastating jab,

Kamito realizes whare her opponent aims for and tries to block;

None the fucking less Rubia feints the jab instead goes for a headbutt

 _PONG_

OHH! an unexpected move from an maiden I don't know about you people, but I never would've guessed she would go for a headbutt!

Kamito staggers, for a moment and Rubia starts to back away and proceeds to summon a flame spear,

And throws the flaming stick, aiming for Kamito's leg!

But our Revan haired contestant recovers. With a "Vorbal blast!" yell, She 'strikes' I don't know what you think girl but Rubia is a good 10 meters away..

Amazing! black energy leaves her sword, heading directly at her enemy's spear, Rubia already moving out of the way.

Black void eats away the spear and hits the wall, Leaving a gash on the poor wall..

Kamito leaps towards Rubia, She already summoned Two fire swords, Duel-wielding them,

After a brief contact they exchange a few hits on each other, if I had to say they are at a stalemate.

Oh boy! They blade-locked, crowd holds their breath, Rubia was the one that broke the lock via dashing backwards,

Kamito does a another vorbal strike but Rubia bends her body out of the way! Good technique!

And once again poor wall suffers. Sad face.

Rubia return the gesture by shooting fireballs!

Kamito does the same 'vorpal blast' attack as if that's the only thing she knows! whats this? Tekken?!

And of course, she perfectly dodges the fireballs as they once again collide with the wall, Also Rubia dodges the blast as well 'cause lets get real that vorbal blast's width is like? non existent.

Rubia stops the menacing act of shooty mcGee Fireball, and summons once again two fire swords to duel-wield!

Her lips are moving..

Kamito just nods.. And takes her stance.. Ohhh this is it I think, ladies and gentlemen their last clash!

at the same time they run at each other, Kamito's sword emits a faint dark blue light.. Rubia's eyes literally, on FIRE!

They clash.

nobody moves or breathe.. everyone waits for one of them to fall..

Suddenly Rubia falls.. a wound dramatically (and magically) appears on her chest..

THIS IS IT! CROWD GOES WILD!

At this day, Everyone going to know the name 'Kazehaya Kamito'

..

The legend was born...

( **An: Not every fight is going to be explained like this btw I thought this would shake things up)**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXAfter the fightXXXXXXXXX_**

Well, we won! but now this is whare fun starts hehe! right now Kamito, got teleported to their palace or Whatever the hell that floating place called.. I'm definitely not calling that a floating castle though, because there is only one spot for that in my heart but it's already claimed by Aincrad _sigh_ that anime...

"Akio-san?" Mehisha calls out, effectively pulling me out off my trance.

"Stick close." before finishing that I felt the familiar pull, hmm she's calling for us.

"C'mon are you ready?" I ask, she nods and shows me her halberd "Then lets go she's calling for us" I take her hand and pull out my portal gun, before shooting the blue portal at a nearby wall, and accept the tp request...

 ** _XXXXXXXXAt The counsil RoomXXXXXXX_**

The second the cavalry(me and Mehisha) arrived we spring to action Both of my lovely companion knows what to do, I bomb rush the water Elemental lord while Kamito or Rubia goes for Wind Elem- you know what it's getting to mouthful to say that how about we just call them 'E-Lord' no? Ahem Mehisha goes for the Earth E-Lord after attacking their vitals and hope for the best, after all that, all of us retreat to middle of the room, I quickly open the Orange portal,

Annd we leave. Oh by the way I do know that the Holy E-Lord isn't here but I dunno maybe I'm bullshiting like Always?

So I just do that, after getting in the range, I pierce her heart with Est, right before dashing backwards, from the corner of my eye, I spotted that my co. doing the same thing, I love a woman can actually do shit instead of complaining everything.

Unsummoning Est, I pull out my portal gun, please don't press the wrong button _please_

with a quick prayer a orange portal appears when the orange laser hits the floor.

quickly I embrace both of them raising them to my height I jump down, going through the orangey portal. Aware of the dark cloud that want some of this D.

Arriving at the other side, I press the 'Reset' button, causing The portal behind us to disappear. _Sigh_ I remember the ( **An:Just google it)** portal gun game in newgrounds that said game has the same ability but the real game does not have that... Now I'm sad..

Ahem, Anyways, if this works...

"Did you two got a solid hit on them?"

Both of them gave me a look, that says; 'Seriously nigga?' fuck you writer! you made me triggered at this RARRR.. But then again saying a simple word doesn't magically turn you a racist.

"Ok. ok. sorry for doubting you both." I chuckle and embrace them, they took a second before leaning their face on my upper chest, looking down, I took a deep breath savoring their scent..

"Lets go, I reckon you both hungry no?" I question _sigh_ Mission accomplished!

They both nod. As we walk away,

 **To Be continued!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the late update, my computer died but it's nothing major.. Of course if you call losing all of your progress on a game I seriously cried :'(, not to mention my family move out, Relocating was hectic as fuck, I didn't had time to write, and I don't have internet just yet because of this I had to write this chap on phone... So See ya all in the next chap, don't forget to review and fav!**


	8. The lore friendlyiness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions,Yawning for example_

 ** _XXXXXxXXXXXXXXZXZZXXXXXZXXZXXX_**

 ** _At home current_** ** _time XXXXXxXXXXXXXXX_**

So thats uhh, three of them saved? Oh if you're wondering why only me and Mehisha gone, not the whole team, 'cuz Portal is too small for for 4-5 to go in at the same time, heck that black cloud right behind us, too close for comfort, I'm suprised it didn't follow us in before the portal closed, which means well, I would've fucked up majorly.. If it DID followed us in, _sigh_ why I always make the stupidest mistakes? gotta love being a human.

"C'mon I bet they are worried about us"

"Hm." Kamito hums in response

" Are we going straight home or?" Mehisha wonders,

"No, we need to make sure nobody following us" I say, in a low tone,

I pull out my phone, and call Sabine;

phone rings for a while before it picks up.

"Hello, Sabine you there?"

"Yeah. Whare are you?"

"We're heading towards rendezvous point. just in case so nobody tail us, and how is Rubia?" I ask;

"Oh here." She mysteriously replies, I can hear some noises in the background but can't make it out what.

"Hey." I _sigh_ in relief after realizing who that is;

"How's your wound, Rubia?"

"it's nothing serious. Oh we're already at home by the way you owe me a ice cream." She snarks, Okay thats The Rubia we all know and love. Wait.. Oh right ice cream was a thing in Europe 15th and 16th century, which this world is right about there I think? I dunno, pretty sure I'm bullshiting again I'm I not?

"Okay, Okay anything more?" Well.. She did got quite mad for giving Kamito special 'treatment' so, I offered some sacrifice- I-I mean gifts.

"Yes, How did you met Fianna?" Even though we are talking over the phone but I could still feel her glare.

"Uh, Saved her 'life' this afternoon maybe?"

"While training Kamito? How the hell did that happened?"

"I'l explain alright. Now open the god damn door,"

I didn't want to use the card to teleport home because my guts said so. And I _always listen to it._

 _Knock Knock!_

"Whose there?" Someone says while opening the door,

I focus my gaze on her face, with a quick glance at her chest, Hm there is NOTHING there! god I'm totally are a pedophile now aren't I? even though I'm only 16 about to hit 17 in January though,

Fianna Ray Ordesia The Pad- I mean Lost Queen.. But.. wait.. I changed everything, so She's actually a princess right now!

"Well, if it isn't Fianna! what can I do for you?" I say as if our roles reversed.

She wordlessly takes a step back, while looking away ever so slightly,

I shrug and mention _my_ dream team to follow me inside with my left hand.

I turn towards her, and ask;

"You hungry?"

She nods timidly, hmmmm well humans change all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if this is actually cannon or not.

 **After a fine dinner made by yours truly**.

 ** _Akio's bedroom_**

"Hahah, So you managed to 'save' three of them.." Greyworth laughs.. I could clearly see some tears moving down from her cheeks,

"Hmpth. You really become all friendly with me aren't you?" I roll my eyes,

Greyworth unnaturally stops laughing and stares at me in the eye, I unintentionally shiver at that.

and comes closer, until our noses touching.

"And You exactly know _why_." She replies with lust. Ahem que the flashback!

Flashback

"Ahhmpt" Mehisha moans into my mouth, while I thrust into her, our position is missionary since it's her favorite.

"I'm close" I say after separating our mouths

she brings her tongue out while breathing out hot air heavily with lust clouding her eyes, Whelp hmm I thought angels fell if they have sex, but she didn't, _sigh_ maybe I should just stop comparing this to High School DxD..

"Together!" She screams while I silently thank the sound suppressing spell.

"There!" I exclaim while thrusting deep inside her, and release my load.

"AHHHHH!" her body vibrates while forming a bridge. I embrace her

Annnd. the window of my room opens, I stop embracing my lover, and look at our intruder;

"Having fun?" Greyworth says with a smirk

I turn my gaze to my lover and quickly cover her body with my beds comforter.

and, She just looks at the ceiling with a expression that just said 'I'm content'

"Yep" my dick is still erect _sigh_ Gotta call Est-

Before I knew what was happening Greyworth teleports infront of me and strokes my shaft, I give a silent moan to that

"Let me rephrase that.. Do you want to have fun with me?" She nips my ear,

"Okay." I simply reply(that reply though), my eye shimmers with blue fire while I examine her.. Hmm good... For some reason she actually has more mana then Est..

Okay! free sex, is real..

Annnnd I'd never(lie) refuse one.. Thats a lie if you haven't really realized.

"Ara? are you done checking me out?" Greyworth of all the people, Giggles, _genuinely.._ I certainly like hearing that.. _She_ gets down to her knees, and give my cock a small kiss,

And well.. She shallows my;

11' inch dick in one go, All the fucking way down to her throat. Well, remember, I can customize my body at _will._ Ahem, she doesn't even gag, only a quick 'Ahhmpt' noise. Seriously as if she's a sheath with a Haste 3 modifier...

She 'Hastens' her simple forward-backwards, bringing out a small quiet hiss from me.

"Nice" I compliment lol.

She looks up, and deep throats even faster, while rubbing my balls with her hands, I put my hands behind her head,

"Here's thy order, Slut!" I exclaim while pressing her head against my groin, and thrust my hips rapidly.

After 3 more hardcore _pumps_ I ejaculate deep inside her throat.

While releasing healthy amounts of semen, I manage to absorb some mana, but I'm definitely not done yet...

 **End Flashback**

Well, thats happened alright, Anyways! We did some anal action afterwards... She's a god damned Champion.

"Wanna continue whare we left off?"

She huskily says while placing herself on my lap

"Hey Akio-" Rubia once again, rudely enters my room.

"W-What are you doin-hmpt.." I teleport infront of her, and start kissing her,

She relaxes in my arms, while putting her own arms around my neck, and leans to the kiss.

" _giggle_ and here I thought, you would-" Greyworth starts but I break away and send her a glare.

"Don't. You. Dere. Finish _.That_. Sentence..." I say, imitating Sans from undertale. Even my eye turns bright blue.

Greyworth just giggles but doesn't say anything... More like.. She froze? is this some kind of game?

Hmm.. I got my eye on you witch... I look around,

Huh.. Hold on a minute why everything just froze?

"Alex what's going on? why everything is frozen?" I say while bringing my wrist to my face.

"Master, you froze the time?" She chrips in confusion,

"Wha- Argh!" I scream a little.. Because my brain trying to remember..

After a few moments it stops and I... _remember._

Hm, I see.. When I go off and quite fucking literally live in my thoughts, my body stops time.. _sigh_ I'm such a dumbass.. So this is why nobody complained when I think about random stuff in middle of fucking conversations.

I start the time, and stop it again.. Trying to get the hang of this 'new' power.. But I can only stop time, not go back or go forward. And can't move from the spot where I used it, so its only useful to think, kinda like pause from a strategy game. _Cough* Cough*_ EU4 _Cough* Cough*_

"Fine." Greyworth complies to my threat.

"I guess, we can continue this later no?" She questions while heading towards the door.

"Good night." and She's gone.

I lock eyes with Rubia, and we look at each other for a stupid amounts of time,

"C'mon I want to sleep, you came here to sleep with me right?" I tease,

She blushes, but nods, probably doesn't trust her voice.

I pick her up bridal style, her face heats up even more.

And head for the bed,

 ** _Three Years later_**...

 _Clink_

"Hah. Is is all you got Kamito-chan~" I tease while avoiding her downwards slash

" _Mou~_ Don't call me that!" She pouts

Oh right. Welcome back reader! its been three fucking years and I'm fucking 19. About to hit 20 in a few months.

And the girls are at least a good 16 which is good, I'm officially not a pedophile anymore! Uhh right?

Anyway, lets just deal with Kamito first.

So, she goes for my legs but I parry her slash and shove her with back off my hand. Shove is a good move, and nobody can say it other wise.

I dash at high speeds, while she tries to regain her balance I press my swords tip at her neck,

"I win," I say while dismissing Est,

"Nice job, Akio." of course Est immediately summons herself, in her human body.. She didn't get ANY older nor changed that much, except opening up a little. _Sigh_ fucking each other to exhaustion,and Talking a 'little' does that to you.

Oh, and Kamito got curvier, her hair is the same if not little longer. She wears something similar to a miko outfit, but it's all black, her cherry attitude clashes with this though, seriously, as if she didn't got experimented, surprisingly enough She doesn't force herself to maintain it.

"Next." I say after clearing my throat.

"Sensei." Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm a teacher at _her_ academy if you know what I mean.. Ahem once again, que the flashback!

 ** _Flashback_**

"Huh?" I make a confused noise at that,

"I say it again, you're too old for me to enroll you with the girls." Greyworth sighs, shaking her head.

"How about becoming a teacher?" Greyworth reasons

I blink thrice but ultimately shrug before saying "Sure I wouldn't mind."

"Well tommorow.. You're starting heh." She smirks evilly, Oh boy..

 **That 'Tommorow** '

"Who finally..." I hum one of my motivational music in a low tone..

"What a beautiful day.." I mutter under my breath.

Damn this forrest realllllyy thick. Like, my D.

Wait.. Isnt this actually the start of the anime? uhhhhhhhh. Why?

Those are my thoughts as I examine the 'Art' infront of me, Claire Rouge- no it's The Claire Elstain.

That said 'Art' notices my gaze on her.

We look at each other in complete silence.

Hm, You know what? how about I make this hoe ma' bitch.

After thinking this through for a year, I managed to find a way. To fuck them.

it's called Fountain of life, what it does is, 'cleanses' your soul, from any sin, bah I'll be honest it's basically replaces your soul with a new one. hence the name.

With that thought I jump forward, into the sea! just kidding it's just a hot shallow water. A hotspring if to be precise.

She tries to scream my ears out but, I already Activated my charm magic,

She opens her mouth and close it again,

Whoops that was maybe too much but well,

Examining her closely, I notice her stupid looking expression, her body well.. Let's just say its underdeveloped, how old were you again?

I slowly approach her, Until there's only a one and a half meter left between us,

still not saying anything, I offer my hand,

Her expression turns cloudly, with a giant smile she takes my hand, _sigh_. I lied, I can fuck every girl I see, unless they have a good defence on seduction, which well I seen men has some of that, but rarely women.

I guess they don't expect a man to seduce them no?

I'm no good guy, nor a bad guy, I'm just a curious creature. _I got no morals_. I could just go on a genocide and kill everyone and Fuck the woman in my sex dungeon.. But that could come later, maybe after getting the 'good' ending.

Ahem, I embrace her, After using 'undress' magic. Convinient Right?

I lift her body so I could stare at her face,

I lock eyes with her, Oh boyy, I'm going to fuck you so hard- Lovingly I mean, you will live only on my cock. Because well, I'm going to trust the Anime/Hentai Logic #1

( **An: Imagine a old man voice** )

 _'If thou fuck a woman long and hard,_

 _She will come to love you, and crave for more.'_

Thank you old man! Ahem, it's time to fuck, I start with a kiss. Invading her mouth with my tongue, she puts her arms around my neck, I trace my fingers on her back until it reached her butt, Grasping the soft buttocks, I make sure I use charm magic since I want her body to love me,

My already swollen dick, rubs to her upper hip, god she's small.

I change my dick to 9 inches just to be safe. We wouldn't want her pussy to get destroyed no?

And I make sure that her spirit 'sleeps' I dont want to be distrupted.

After a small glance to her womanhood I see She's quite soaking with something else then water, I didn't even touch her there just I only did kissing her lips with some tongue action. and rubbing dat ass.

Charm magic Is OP.

She's ready.

Lining my dick towards her entrence I thrust forward, She moans with some pain, in her voice but pain quickly disappears thanks to charm magic,

a trail of blood goes down on her legs since we're standing, putting my hands on her thighs I carry her, and press her back on the Tree, and thrust deep inside her,

She moans and brings her tongue out, a Ahegao expression, already breathing heavily with only two thrusts.

I wonder what would happen if I make her cum a few dozen times, you know? just a few.

After a ten thrusts She shrieks and starts to shudder, orgasming but I don't stop.. No go even faster.

After a another 5 thrust once again she starts to shudder, And I cum deep inside her, She probably will go insane with this much 'pleasure' and She goes limp, resting her body against mine, whelp you know the drill, quite fucking literally.

I don't stop thrusting.

 ** _After 45 'quick' rounds(she somehow surivived that)_**

I, uhh, okay that was dark I know. But hey at least the fountain works no?

Ahem I fucked Claire's brains out and give her a droplet of that fountain's water, And Tada! She still have her connection to her spirit.

You probably asking how are you going to keep this undercover right?

Well if they find out I'm just going to force them into commission, if they don't I'l diplomatically make them my hoe, and Eveyone would be happy.

Because, I'am The Emperor, I own everything, it's all mine. Thats being Ambitious though, Well, I did conquered a whole world..Not to mention I started with jack shit. _Sigh_ Good old times.

I genuinely love Mehisha, her mana is enough for me to fulfill 40 percent of my reservoir, which is good, Est is well, only 10 percent. Only Mehisha is way more then enough for me to maintain my male form with some of my powers. key word is some, because it's not enough, I need to make it 100% for some cool features, I'l explain it when the time comes.

Oh. There is the academy. Huzzah.

 ** _Inside the academy_**

I move through the corridors not minding the glares and suprised looks the girls giving me

"He's so dreamy!"

"Whoa is he a new staff here?"

"Hmph. A Filthy janitor."

"Bark!"

Huh? what was that? I look around, nothing? I definitely heard a bark.

I shrug it off, and head towards the principal office,

Finally I'm here is whare Kamito meets Ellis, oh boy.

"Principal-" Hm maybe I was bit late then-

The door opens...

Ellis uses... Jump scare!

I side step easily. While catching her arms,

And playfuly slam her to door frame, a small bang could be heard, I'm not surprised that she got a blush from this small act.

"Hello."

"Get off me pervert!"

"Okay." Agreed.

I release her, and walk inside.

She tries to follow but.

"You can go Ellis Fahrengart." Greyworth Scares her off, She walks away with a flinch.

"Why late?"

"I'm a busy man." There is no fucking way I'm telling you anything.

She narrows her eyes.

"So, you said I will be a teacher, but I don't know what to teach in this world."

"Your'e in luck, I need a P.E couch." well isn't that bit.. convenient? huh, what the fuck happened to your old couch? wait I'm not going to ask, she probably killed the poor lass, I'm guessing that was a 'she' right?

"Fine.."

"I already know you will be a excellent teacher." She giggles.

"Anything more?"

"I'm going to show you the ropes, you do have your own class to deal with." Oh right I did requested that, I wanna be 'close' to my girls so we could 'bond' literally.

I nod.

"Follow me," Wait pretty sure... Fuck I forgot her name. The teacher who showed Kamito around... Hmm, I know who she killed off now at least? because she was the original classroom teacher no?

 ** _Few days later_**

I did it. finally she sucks so hard.. I-I mean she teaches hard, yes thats it.

These days gone great, I encountered Claire few times and well,

 ** _Flashback within a Flashback_**

She froze,

"Come" I say

She wordlessy follows.

After entering the woods..

"Ah-AH... Fuck Me! master..." She's already at that stage, Sigh. I don't like abusing that logic but what can you do? I have a thin patience.

for the 15th time I cum, it's so much you would be surprised if she didn't got pregnant, but Well, my fertility stat is at 0%

Hurrah for customizable body!

"Uchk-Uch-Ahhh" She makes 'Uchk'; sound at her throat, but once the pleasure registers on her brain, She screams, Soundproof magic, Once again its con- fucking-venient.

 ** _End Flashback within The flashback_**

This is the day I'm actually going to teach, Greyworth gave me a timetable, I need to be in the class this about.. You know what? I don't want to bore you with this unimportant bullshit.

lets just progress.

Open ze door!

I enter the classroom, students stands up before me, heheh. When I'm done with you lot- Urgh. Must resist. my urges, to make them my hoe right here, I'm talking about a orgy.

"Sit." I order with authority.

They take their seat, Whelp, I take mine too.

Folding my hands in a prayer position,

"My name's Noe Akio, I will be your class teacher from now on, if you have any questions, Ask;" Noe Akio is my name from now on, lol.

"Sensei, which classes are you going to attend?" A girl I couldn't care any less asks.

"P.E, and history" What? history was the easiest one. At least to me.

"P-Physical education?! are you a Elementalist?"

" I'am" I say smugly

She frantically nods.

"Noe-Sensei are you single?" other girl I couldn't care less about,

I glance towards Kamito, and Claire, Fianna their expression could glare a hole in the poor girls face.

"At the moment.. Yes I'am."

"Then would you-"

"No, I refuse." whats up with this? aren't these whores supposed to be 'maidens'? and they never actually meet a Alpha Male like me?

She pouts, before sitting down.

Kamito smiles at my response,

 ** _Launch Time_**

The bell rings indicating its lunch time,

"Class Dismissed, Have a nice afternoon."

"Akio, Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kamito ever so faithful asks.

her classmates heard that.. Oh boy its happening! The rumor wheel already starting to turn!

"Ohhh, Kazehaya-san?!"

"I-Impossible, what she wants from him?"

"Did you heard what she called him?! they are already using their first names!"

 _"I said dismissed."_

They scramble off,

"What can I do you for ya Kamito-chan~" I sing-song

"D-Don't call me that," She looks away to hide her growing blush.

"A-Ahem Explain why _she_ reacted that way" she nods towards the red haired girl who's currently leaving.

I change my expression from a happy one to serious,

"Come I'l show you why."

"Okay"

Okay it's lunch time alright..

 ** _At my bedroom_** XxXXXXX

"Why are we here-" I kiss her before she can say more, this is not the first kiss we had by the way,

"Hm.." she leans on me, putting her arms on my chest

"I love you," I say separating slightly(most likely lying)

"I-I-I love you too.."

"Well, what if I told you we can be more 'bold' While not risking Restia?" I know you two being yuri-yuri on me, _sigh_ bisexual heroine...

Of course I'm not using any charm magic on this, unless she rejects me I will not.

She nods.

Yep. 13 is too young but 16? fuck yes! I did not fuck Rubia just yet though, for some reason I want to save her for last.

Hmmm, what do we do today day?

Ahem, I start with light kisses on her lips, passion with no lust, like always(not?)

moving down to her neck, I nip softly, planting small kisses using charm magic so she can get in the mood faster, She moans quite loudly, but once again convenient- _sigh_ thats getting old, you know the drill right?

Using once again convenient- I almost did it again.. Sad face.

Ahem, We are naked right now, Magic.

Holy shit.

Her body is just a masterpiece,if you want me to be honest here, she's totally my type, knee-length black hair, 79B-59W-82H, Don't ask how I know that.

While we at it my preferences are;

Black or white long hair at least to waist.

not too small or too big bust, like in one of those hentai games.

And uhhhh, thats about it, I guess?

"C'mon" I say leading her to my bed,

"O-okay"

laying down, she climbs on me with a cute expression,

"U-Umm"

Her dreamy gaze sticks to my 9 inch dick, still haven't changed it back to 11 inch because, I don't want to scare her.

I look at her womanhood, oh boy.. Thats more then ready.

"I'l be gentle" I softly whisper,

She nods frantically few times,

lining my dick to her entrance, I thrust into her.

my dick smoothly enters as a trail of blood comes down on my shaft, indicating her virginity,

She screams for a half of second, I grope her breasts, playing with her hardened nipples.

After waiting for a while so she can get accustomed to pleasure,

I start with slow thrusts, she puts her hands on my knees, moving her hips, quickly getting in sync with my simple thrust motion.

her breathing gets heavier with each thrust, I fasten my thrusts adding a drill motion,

Loud meat slapping noise fills me with determination.

she throws her head backwards her warm breath can be seen, as if she's a chimney,

of course, she already has her tongue out,

She moans and moves her hips faster then mine, even though I can't see her expression, she probably rockin' a Ahegao.

Already huh? why is everyone lust so- oh wait Anime logic _right_.

cowgirl position is cool,

I speed up my thrusts even more.

"SOOO CLOSE!" pretty sure my ears are bleeding right now.

"Me too" I grimce at the loud noise,

"T-together" she whispered this time, probably noticed my expression.

I cum, loading her pussy,

She falls down on my legs, unconscious.. Because of the pleasure overload. I disconnect our privates,

as I did that, cum drips from her pussy.. staining my bed sheet.

Whelp.. Wait I remembered something, more like someone, Sabine, she's 16 and greyworth did make her a student in her academy.. oh for fuck sake mate, how the hell did I forgot about her? but well.. Heheh you know my next~ target~

I put my arms around Kamito's hips and move her so she can sleep next to me,

Ahem, List potential mana farm;

Mehisha: We love each other; 40%

Greyworth:She loves your dick; 15%

Est: Presumably love each other; 10%

Claire: _She_ loves you: 5%

thats 65 percent a day, okay lets calculate, my current form tooks one percent a hour, _counting with_ my own mana regen, which doesn't sound to bad right? but it is, but thank god my mana regen can maintain the female form.. Well things are looking good, but I need a good 200-300% income if I want to modify my body and unlock some of my potent powers. And lets be real thats lot of hoes to fuck, unless I find more unnatural beings like Mehisha, maybe after finishing this story we can move on to the next right? Also I much rather getting 5-10 unnatural bitches instead of getting hundreds of human girls in my harem, because;

1- Unlike a human, you can raise their mana pool much more easier.

2- They'll have much longer life span, even though it doesn't matter(Shit, I want a bloody vampire now. sad face.)

3-It will bore me to death to have sex with each and one of them _**every. single. day.**_

 **5-I don't have a fetish called 'Slavery' or 'Sacrifice', and I do know where that would lead.**

 _ **(A Ending with no love.)**_

This isn't your normal arse story my friend, there are tons of dark elements behind the curtain, I'll talk about it more later.

And so, getting some this body's amazing powers are all but dream.. At least in this certain story. They don't call me God Slayer for nothing you know?

Whoops I forgot I have uhh.. a class to bloody teach.

Well..

"Kamito wake up." I poke her face while summoning the Life-water bottle, it's Fountain Of 'Life' water bottle.

"Huh?"

"Here drink this"

"What-" She gulps the water down while sitting up.

"W-whats this? I feel like, I just woke up from a good night sleep." She questions

"Well it's the thing that will make you a 'maiden' " oh and fountain water gets rid of the fatigue as well its useless for me since well, I don't need sleep. It's like coffee but way effective. I mean how do you think Claire just 'survived' after cumming 45 times? Anime logic.

"Anyways lets go, you don't want to be late to my class" I smirk .

"Okay Sensei!"

 ** _End Flashback_**

That was a long flashback alright, I mean.. God, why writer? just WHY?

"Sabine, summon your waffe."

"Okay Sensei."

She summons a elegant looking rapier, its made out of blue steel with white handle. Huh didn't she used a dagger with yellow handle before? but;

A rapier hmm.

You know what they say, fight fire with fire.

So I summon a pitch black rapier, that radiates black smoke around it, surrounding my left arm all the way to my elbow.

Having a nice income equals to awesome summons, since well.. I can summon shit too, just like Alex can.

"Come,"

She nods, and breaks into a run,

I take my left leg a step back, assuming a certain stance.

Once she gets in my range, I high kick her with my right leg, she sees that and moves out of the way, immediately tries to stab me,

But I'm long gone. Teleported behind her a few feet away.

Black goey hands spring from ground, holding her arms and legs, she tries to stab them to destroy but to no avail.

I quickly charge in, she;

"Whirlwind" Whispers, I had to active my advanced hearing to hear it.

To untrained eyes, the arms just gone poof, severed in half, but to people like me, arms got crushed by the wind, _sigh_. Wind? Rapier?

"You know.. Are you an elf?" I ask, and let's be real if she's really a elf, I wouldn't be so surprised.

"No." Ze Rejected!... Wait I know this world has elfs! _sigh_. but I'm probably(definitely) bullshiting, _Again._

I don't say anything else, and dodge forward towards her, _Dark souls style_.

She gives me a confused look, ' _What the fuck are you doing?' style._

And slash like as if I'm writing 'X' on her. With a Fucking Rapier, A FUCKING RAPIER! 'surprised' wouldn't do the justice to the expression she has right know but being the genius she is;

Realizes my true intention, and;

"Jet."

Shoosh, gone she propelled herself away, just barely evading my tendrils that I summoned from ground.

"Nice" I nod approvingly, I'm mildly impressed,

"Thanks Sensei."

This time she rushes at me, I summon a one-handed Deadra axe, Enchanted with Ice, and dual wield it with my rapier.

"Whirlwind!"

I dodge the wind bullets, via teleporting away. Seriously bullets? I thought they were blades.

Bring my axe forward, I clash with my soon to be hoe- I mean student, Yep thats about it.

"S-So cold."

Ah a opening!

I quickly put my rapier to her throat while she shudders from the temperature around me,

"Well fought." I sagely compliment her,

She nods, looking slightly flustered.

"You got a good form, a stance. Whoever teached you that, Did a good job. But you need to work on your abilities, Tell me whats your spirits name?"

"Her name is, Astrea." hmm. that _name_..

Ahem she said _Her._ So that means she's like Est and Restia probably on par with them. Thats definitely not lore friendly though, or I just forgotten about it.

I nod,

Ahem que the fast forward!

 ** _After Teaching random stuff to make them stronger Also a Orgy(the cake was a lie)._**

 **Dinner at Akio's house** XXXXXXXX

"When is Rubia coming?" Kamito asks

"T'morrow" I simply answer,

"You can't wait to do her.." She trails blushing. I don't need her to finish her sentence to realize what she meant by that.

"Maybe..."

"Huh? do what?" Sabine cutely tilts her head in confusion.

 **Akio's** **bedroom XxXXXX**

So I 'invited' Sabine here And asked kamito to not intervene since it's her first, I want to make it special, and having threesome is not the way to that but its totally fine somebody watches it I'm I right?.

"Ohh. I get it." She giggles quietly.

"Well what if I told you I found a way to-" I was interrupted, because she crushed her lips against mine, I let her tongue enter my mouth.

She separates after a few seconds,

"I don't care.. _Deep_ _breaths._ About my spirit.. my virginity.. I want to be yours because I-I love you.."

she gaves me blushing smile, her eyes just exclaims 'I WANT ATTENTION! I WANT ATTENTION!'

Em. Sure! I'l shower you lots of love and attention! _even though you probably don't even know how '_ love _' feels._

I kiss her, while using undress magic.

I resist the urge to whistle at the sight. I mean god she's gorgeous. most likely the one with biggest rack, right after Mehisha though. because Mehisha is 87B-55W-83H

While Sabine is 84B.

I place her body on my lap, my dick is already at attention, and I got tired of Blowjobs after lovely Greyworth's mouth enter my life. So lets just do some foreplay and go straight for the win.

And oh, I changed my dick to 11 inch again, Yay.

I grab her bust, playing with her nipples, while using some charm magic to speed up the process.

"Ah.." She moans ever so quietly her nipples already rockin' hard.

I shiftly thrust deep inside her with only this much foreplay.

"Ahhh!" she screams in pain, her virginity gone, proof? the blood trailing down on my cock.

She pits her forehead against mine, evening her breathing.

I put my arms around her,

"I'm always here for you.. _Always_."

She nods, with small tears traveling down her cheeks.

So I start thrusting, after waiting a while.

"Fuuck!" she moans really loudly after hitting her g-spot rapidly.

She nips my neck, hard. Probably leaving a hickey.

"Hey that's not fair." I pout and do the same.

She shudders at my touch.

"There even."

"So close..." she says while putting her tongue out, _sigh_.

"Together then" thats not a question.

"Okay Sensei..." she whiizes out something more but I don't know gibberish.

And release deep inside her,

"AhhhhHhhhhhhhhhh!"

She shudders even more and collapses on me I pull of my life-water bottle and make her drink(forcefully).

"Huuh? what was that?" She questions.

"Shush. Now sleep." I say touching her forehead with my thumb. the second she falls down to bed, right next to me, the door opens, and Kamito walks in, while staying quiet, I don't say anything either, she lays down, wrapping her arms around me,

"Now that I think about it where is Mehisha?" she asks, giving me a confused look.

"I'm here!" she appears on top of me, not wearing her plates, and nozzles my chest with her cheek.

"There" I point at her with amusement.

"Huh.."

 **To be continued**!

* * *

 **Have a good day, and hope to see you in the next chap!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

"normal talk"

'character thoughts on 3rd person POV'

 _Actions, Yawning for example_

* * *

 **3RD Person POV**

 _ **Somewhere Unknown.(The big bad boss's house lel)**_

 _ **After the events of the instructional school**_

"Sir…"

"I said no excuses! You have failed me."

"b-but.." lackey was confused more than anything, sure he was scared shitless but why is he mad at him? It's his own god damned daughter that 'betrayed' him.

"Get rid of him." His boss simply ordered his guards to seize him.

"Sure boss." Oh yes… The utmost loyalty it made him feel alive and _Powerful._

"No.. Please don't do this!" his cries ceased when one of the guards knocked him out.

As the guards leave to get rid of the trash, he turn his gaze outside of his house, at this moment he looks calm and collected but on the inside.. His anger eating him alive, knowing what his daughter did, hell he was very lucky that he had 'important' business to do elsewhere, so he didn't turn into a crisp when his precious 'school' burned down.

And so he punched the window shattering it, but his expression didn't change.. That much.

"Ara, so angry, are we?" to make things worse _she_ arrived

"What do you want.." He wanted to strangle her, his voice barely holding back the hatred he contains in his heart, not even turning to look at her.

"Aww, is that anyway to greet your lover?" she giggled, her g-cup breast moving up and down, to top this up she has short light blond hair, while looking like 20, but in reality she's in her mid forties.

"Ex-Lover."

"Anyways, _Where_ is my daughter?" she turned serious this time, her lips forming a frown.

Now it was his time to feel the dread she's releasing, he can feel his whole core stuttering. But he ignored all of that, and raised an eyebrow, because she's a heartless woman who does not give a damn about no one, not even her own daughter, just does whatever she wants. First time in his live he was surprised.

"He took her..." his voice is barely a whisper.

"Who?"

"I don't know.. No witnesses, no survivor, everyone.. It's all burned down." his voice gradually getting louder,

She narrows her eyes, "Tsk, Tsk, do you remember what happens when you lie to me?" he turns around to look at her in the eye.

"Nobody survived."

He said that with all of the conviction he could muster, knowing what would happen to him if he was caught, but he wouldn't allow that.

"Hmm…" She won't push it.. For now.

But that didn't mean she will be stopped, if her 'precious' daughter was still alive, then she will find her..

* * *

 **Akio POV**

 **Class Room**

 _ **Current time**_

"And that's how I met your mothe-" the bell, once again interrupted me. Sighhhh. Its 'launch' time once more boyz. Okay I should just stop saying that now because it got old pretty quick.

"Class Dismissed."

They stand up and proceed to head towards the door. Except Kamito, who wordlessly stopped right next to my desk, a love stuck expression on her face. After her, Fianna, and Claire in that exact order. Huh, I'm still seated with Est sitting on my table, looking at the students, who are exiting.

Anyways now that's done, let's deal with Sabine. I mean, how awesome would be to fuck her. Just think about getting another 5-10% income on mana yeyyy.. Soo happy.(sarcasm) _Sigh_ I wish there were more unnatural beings like Mehisha because if this keeps up I need to fuck about a 100 woman each fucking day.. EACH FUCKING DAY! Which is one of the reasons why, I get bored and move on, via reincarnation. Because let's get real I'm not a pervert who just lusts for sex, I do what I do because I want to and NEED to. Some people call me heartless since well, I killed billions of 'innocents', destroyed and nuked dozens of planets, leaving nothing but rubble…. And of course to Nuclear hazard worlds.

I did all of that because I was curious of 'What ifs' will continue to do so if my heart desires. There is no hatred, no agony, no thirst for power, nothing, just curiosity, one of the main emotions that actually make people move forward, saying things like "Oh! What would happen if I did this.." See? This could go both ways, you know? It could make the life much better, like finding cure for a disease, or.. Make it worse.. Much fucking worse… And also don't expect me to explain all of this to somebody else, I did that mistake once and everyone branded me as a global threat, even though people won't believe this nonsense and laugh until they shit themselves, or any other responses that I don't give a fuck about, but there is nothing wrong with being careful.

I stand up,

"C'mon."

They nod, and follow me closely from behind, we head towards the 3rd year-classroom section. 3-A, since Sabine is one year older then these three. I know she didn't left her classroom, because I made her a bento this morning.. with a tiny, little, potion. Potion of… Nah. it's just a normal ass bento, there is nothing wrong with it.

* * *

 **Sabine POV**

"Soo Goooooooood~"

What did he put in this? Even though It's just plain rice.. It's definitely one of the tastiest meals I had in my life. I don't even like rice!

"Sabine!"

Ah. Speak of the devil, I flash my most flirtatious smile ever.

"Hey Sensei!"

"Well, how is it?" his eyes glints mischievously, he really likes teasing now aren't he?

"Thanks for the bento Sensei!" I exclaim, playing along with him.

"W-what!?" the girl next to me screams, I hold back a laugh, and smile innocently.

"Sensei made my Bento!"

"No way…"

I can feel the glares, what not, aiming at my face.

"I wish he made one for me too.." she whispers, I'm sure every girl in this room thinking similar to that or 'I hope you die bitch'

"So, are you finished?" Akio-Sensei just ignores the whole thing with a amused smile, I look down at my bento and find it empty..

"Yes."

"Then C'mon." he gestures me to come, I practically jump from my seat, and follow him.

* * *

 **Akio POV**

"Sensei, where are we going?" Kamito questions and tilts her head, oh my god she's the definition of cuteness.

"Somewhere fun?"

"Muhh.. What kind of fun?" this time Fianna asks,

"You'll see."

Claire just.. Doesn't say anything which if you ask me it's OOC behavior right? Yeah she definitely changed after getting some of that D.

And Sabine.. She does her own thing. Smirk.

 **At Home**

And so fun begins… Hehehehehe.

"Are you going to..?" Kamito glances at Sabine, and Fianna who looks at us with confusion.

Well I decided that I want to speed things up a little so how about a group sex? I did said that I always make the first unforgettable.. Just forget about the other parts okay? Also don't believe everything I say. Including this line.

"Indeed."

Kamito nods, and takes a step towards Fianna, starts kissing her on the lips, of course I use charm magic,

"Humph-" surprised would be a light word here if you saw her face right now. Hehe.

I teleport in front of Sabine, doing the same thing Kamito did, She closes her eyes, puts her slim arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I pry her lips with my tongue, invading her mouth with no difficulty at all.

Putting my arms around her hips I carry her towards our couch, her legs instinctively latches on my hips.

And sit on the comfy couch. With her on top of me. Also I saw Kamito do the same with Fianna, even though she's most likely a straight girl, but there is nothing a little charm magic can't do.

My arms explore her curvy body, in all honesty I did not use any charm magic on Sabine. I know she want som' of that Fat D's..

My left hand rest on her plump butt, and it goes under her panties, I start rubbing her pussy.. God damn she's already soaking.. With only this much? Holy shit I didn't even used charm magic!

"You are my Bitch." I separate and whisper to her ear. Something tells me she likes 'dirty talk'.

"I-I'm your.. Bitch…" She moans loudly and latches on my mouth like her life depends on it.

First finger enters her vagina, her entire figure stutters, and starts to move her hips up and down slowly.

Jesus.. That was easy. I mean c'mon I didn't use any charm magic here.. She looks like she's on Cloud 9.

I'm just going to fuck you now, I use 'nude magic' by the way that's its new name now. While I'm at it I do the same with Kamito and her partner.

"Please.. No more.. Fuck me.." Holy shit that's some ahegao face right there, my 9 inch dick happily slaps her ass cheek, eliciting a 'Eek' sound from her.

"There we go then.." with some difficulty I put the tip inside her molds, she stutters slightly at that.

With one strong push I put the whole package inside her all the _'way'_. It slips past her womb entrance, so I'm fucking her womb. Okay this is happening.. Also Umm, with her hymen getting broken the virgin blood splatters on the root of my dick, I sincerely hope I didn't break(rip) anything more then that.

"Ackkk!" her eyes glisten with tears, I attack her left breast with my mouth and bit on her hardened nipples maybe a 'little' hard, not wanting to waste any time I start thrusting. She almost instantly loses her cool and screams in pain and ecstasy.

We got ourselves a masochist here boyz.

" _giggle_.. Who would've thought that Sabine-san would be a masochist? " Kamito move towards us with Fianna following her from behind, her breathing is quite heavy. And transparent fluid flows down from her thighs, Wow… Kamito works really quick,

They kneel right in front of us, seemingly hypnotized by my cock going in and out of their friend.

Kamito brings her face closer and starts to lick my right ball, this makes Fianna to leave her stupor state and moves to do the same thing for the other ball.

AGH?! My greatest weakness… My right ball…..

I shudder while involuntarily stop thrusting instead grab Sabine's ass cheeks and move her up and down, HARD.

"GAHH?!" her blush intensifies to a point where her face resembles a tomato, It looks like she's going to pass out after her first orgasm.

"I'm close!" my voice sounds a little strained just a little bit.

We are so fast the meat slapping sounds like a machine gun.

"I-I-I can-CAN'T TAKE THIS!" she orgasms.. her entire frame shudders violently, but most importantly SHE did it Before me… and goes limp,(hopefully)Unconscious. Half lidded eyes,

 _Sigh_ I press the imaginary 'ORGASM' button. And cum, drowning her pussy with my semen, there is no response of course…

Well shit. I guess that was way too much pain/ecstasy for her.

Oh what can you do? This is life, I delicately pull out my dick from her, and teleport some fountain of life water juice into her stomach,

And gently put her aside. Give her head a little pat, While closing her eyes. Bodily juices dripping from her ' _pure'_ maidenhood.

"Fianna~"

"Y-yes?" she nervously asks after witnessing that.

"Come to papa~" I pat my lap. While using some charm magic.

She mindlessly obeys and sits on my lap. I use 25% Charm magic for a half of second, nothing more.. Her face goes blank for moment before turning deep red, and she immediately cums.

"Gahgh!" her juices splatter on my legs, I wait for two seconds before inserting her. It goes smoothly like Sabine but I stop before her wombs entrance, the blood drips down my shaft, she shrieks in pain for half of a second before moaning.

Kamito giggles and moves behind her and starts fingering her anus. Which intensifies her voice.

Also her body moves on her own, matching my thrusts. Making some loud slapping meat sounds. I said her body because her mind probably drawing blank right now.

Okay this is getting boring.

I once again press the 'ORGASM' button while using 25% charm magic so she can cum too.

"GAAAAH! I-I-I'm cumming!" she gasps out, I thrust all the way to her womb and release.

She throws her head backwards her purple hair flying everywhere, I grab her by the waist and pull her closer.. Ok, Let's just not let her fall now.

She puts her head on my shoulder breathing heavily I pull of my cock with plop, Sigh I need to fuck kamito again right?

 **Two Hours… Later…**

"I'm cumming!" for the Tenth time we orgasm.. And gaze each other's eyes lovingly. She puts her head under my neck. My arms naturally goes around her waist. She giggles and kisses my neck, pulling me even closer.

Our breathing rather heavy, but I quickly recover. And start thinking about my next move.. But nah I think this is enough sex for a while, but wait… I just realized something may or may not be important. I'm talking about a person with blonde hair, contracted a spirit named after a 'monstrous wolf' in Norse mythology if you don't know who I'm I talking about, its Fenrir. Sigh you probably looked up on a wiki somewhere by know right? That's right she's not a student here, I asked about her everywhere discreetly, and only got answers like; 'Who?', 'What?' and 'Please Fuck me!' from the student body. But Greyworth said 'She was supposed to be here but.. Her family cancelled the application' hmmm interesting.. Right? The PLOT! thickens indeed….

At first I thought the writer just simply forgot about her, because how much of a dumbass he is, it was plausible as fuck. BUT apparently he just wants to thicken the plot for no reason at all.

And there is Ellis.. Well Shit.. I want to deal with her real quick, so tonight we go fuck her, also her sister is going to be a problem as well, considering she's one of the fucking antagonists, if I help her out in time maybe we can salvage this.. Probably, BUT I certainly will NOT let nobody Imprison her. FUCK justice.

But first things first, we gotta deal with the next arc, the contract tournament and it's going to happen about two days.

* * *

 **Ellis's Room.**

"Y-You came here to apologize?" Ellis looks away while blushing, Hook.

"Yes I did. I'm deeply sorry for slamming you into that door." I bow elegantly. At this point I don't know what I'm talking about, Because I'm bored! Maybe I should just _'move on'_ if you know what I'm sayin'.

"I-I-I see…."

I move closer to her, making sure to use some charm magic so that she doesn't scream, I stop when I'm only half of meter away from her.

She gulps loudly and looks up to my face, but ultimately averts her eyes, blushing.

I put my hand on her cheek, and take a step towards her, until there is no more room between us.

Her blush intensifies, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Kiss me." I whisper,

She relents and brings her face closer, and our lips meet, with my other hand I hug her. she puts her arms around my neck.

I obviously use charm magic to skip the foreplay, She moans loudly into my mouth, I put my arms on her thighs and press her against the door. She raises her legs and wraps them around my hips really tight, using my tongue I pry open her mouth and invade it, clashing with hers.

I once again use the force! I mean nude magic. Or was it remove cloth magic? I don't remember.

And thrust into her maidenhood, she shrieks in surprise and pain, but it turns into ecstasy pretty quickly since I stopped when I reached to her womb, Unlike Sabine. Because I was fucking her womb _All the way_. Which is why 30% percent wasn't enough to out play the pain she was feeling. After a moment I start thrusting, and stop kissing her,

"You love me!" I basically try to brainwash her.

"I-I Love you!"

"Say it again!"

"I love you!"

I speedup, her juices and blood splatters everywhere, she got some nice thighs I tell ya.

Well this is enough right? Can I cum now? Are you satisfied with this much? No? okay then.

I press The 'ORGASM' and use 25% charm magic just like last time.

And release deep inside her. She cums also, coating the door with untellable liquids.

She screams silently, her tongue is out,

After a while we recover.

"You're mine, so follow me around for a while okay?"

"O-Okay.. Akio-sama" her breathing is labored, her expression just simply say 'I'M IN LOVE!'

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

 **Tomorrow Morning**

"Why is this damned thing… Soo heavy? For, _F-F-_ _Fuck sake.._ "

" _giggle*_ Akio-sama you got this!" Mehisha pumps her fist.

"You're not helping, Hughhh.." with a heave, he puts the box on his shoulder.

"what's in that?" Est tilts her head, confused.

"It's a surprise." He smiles. "Well, C'mon Est." He mentions the white haired spirit to follow him,

"Where exactly are you going? Can I come too?" Kamito asks, while showing some crocodile tears.

"Well, sorry but you can't, Maybe next time.." he turns to leave with Est next to him but,

"This is about the tournament right?" Akio stops and turns his head, and nod towards Claire.

"Correct guess."

"Who's going to join it?" Fianna asks and glances at Akio's back with a blush 'I-I.. he's so amazing…' and gulps silently

"Anyone who wants to join?" he answers with a shrug

"Well this isn't that important, if everyone wants to join, then they can, maybe I'll join too"

"Okay!" the group agrees, and think hard about his last words 'Maybe He'll team up with me!' They thought.

* * *

"We are here, Hngh!"

"Master, why are we in a bell tower?" Est questions, while looking around,

"Because Est, this is where a typical evil person resides.. _Most of the time_.." he mumbles the last part. And places the box down with a grunt.

"You ordered everyone to ' _do their own thing_ '." She states with a monotone voice, they were pretty discontent about it they obviously wanted to come with him.

"Sometimes many hands hinder the progress Est, not to mention they need to go out and to their own thing. I want them to be independent, if nothing else" he shrugs and opens the box.

"Oh.. Hey there baby.." He chuckles while pulling out a strange blue colored device.

He carries it to middle of the room right beneath the bell, and puts it there.

"Bip,Bidi,Bab,Bub… and its ready." after pressing the red button on it, the device cloaks itself.

"C'mon let's go Est, we are done here"

"Okay Master." She grabs his hand. A adorable smile planted on her face.

* * *

 **Akio POV**

Well, the trap is set, now this is simply a waiting game. Well let's just get the gang together, I pull out my trusty phone and call Mehisha.

"Hello Akio-sama.."she sounds.. Sad?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. _Humph_ " she's pouting indeed, hm.

"Tell the gang, Kafe Dostoyevsky, meet up now."

"Okay Master!" she happily exclaims, sigh make up your goddamn mind woman, are you angry or happy? I don't understand.

 **At Kafe dostoyevsky**

"Now that everyone is here.." I start, looking around the table, meeting their expecting gazes.

"If you want to join the tournament, Raise your hand!" I raise mine.. Just like everyone else, heck they all do it at the same time.

"Huh. Okay then" I shrug, and lower my hand, they perfectly sync with me, Okay thats uhh.. Bit _creepy_..

"U-Um.. Akio, I was wondering if.." Kamito starts to fidget when I focus my gaze on her.

"C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Can you be my partner! " She exclaims with a bow,

 _BANG_

And headbutts the table in the process, sigh so much finesse.. This is sarcasm in case you don't exactly get it.

"What?"

"Huh? You didn't know? The tournament's 2 person team match, you need a partner to join." She explains while rubbing her forehead.. Wait what?! Pretty sure in cannon this was 1v1.. Right? Sigh I'm bullshitting again ain't I?

"Yes! And he's going to join with me!" Claire shouts while pointing at Kamito,

"No! he's going to be my partner!" Ellis joins as well,

Whelp let's wait, see how this is going to go, this is what you want right?

"No he's mine!" Fianna joins the fray, oh right she actually got control over her spirit since Rubia didn't go down the genocide road. And also Rubia is with Valseria, Ellis's adoptive sister, I still want to save her for the last though, after all of this if you still didn't look up to a wiki or something, she's 19, and a elemental queen. She can't be a student no matter how you cut it.

So if you're wondering 'how?' because blackmail, greyworth is my bitch now. She can't live without this D, if you know what I'm sayin' wink wink. After all, Rubia is her 'assistant' not to mention The Fire E-lord is a complete puppet that I made, I wouldn't be surprised if he's worshiping me at this very moment.

"Hold on… Correct me if I'm wrong." My voice stops their bickering, well I'm a bit confused so let's organize this shit.

"This is a double team match right?" They nod. Okay double team match, Check.

"And you guys want me to be your partner?" They nod twice in a quick succession. They want my ass, Check!

"I see.. Then how about, this?" I quickly materialize 5 straws, the game is on boyz.

 _ **After drawing the straws**_

Whelp, its finally done, The teams are;

First Team = Claire,Fianna,

Second Team = Kamito,Akio,

Third Team = Sabine,Ellis,

Also if you're wondering, the shortest one to draw is going to be my partner which Kamito did… What are you talking about? I didn't rig it, I DID NOT!

Ellis crosses her arms and pouts, and you can guess why right? Hahahahahaha, I'm OP as fuck, if you ever find a magic lamb, ask for controlling and manipulating emotions, I mean if you can make friends(or make them fall in love with you) with everyone regardless of differences, YOU CAN RULE THE WORLD!

"Yey!" Kamito stands up and rushes towards me, hugging me tight, I chuckle and pull her closer, she blushes mildly.

"Well.. lets win." Sabine nods towards Ellis, she receives a determined look in response. Hahah. They both have wind attribute spirits, god this is perfect.

"Claire.." Fianna nods thoughtfully the girl in question just gives a small nod as well, huh. What are they planning?

* * *

 **The Tournament day.**

"You can do it Akio!" even though there are hundreds of people here, I can still make out Mehisha's cheer, this place is bigger than I expected…

Whelp, turns out Kamito and I have the first round against some random people.

They were mildly surprised when I entered the arena, and also it was a pain in the ass to convince greyworth so I could join because of the 'Teachers can't join' policy, but with a _bribe_ and some _'sweet words'_ I of course manage to enter it.

"Come Forth Zomi!" one of the random fuckgirl calls out, and a uhh.. Zombie.. Looking humanoid thing appears out of nowhere.

"Xuarta!" the other random person I don't give a shit about exclaims, a spear with feathers attached to it appears in her hands.

"Why did security let those kids in here?" the zombie spirit contractor questions with amused tone.

Est and Restia is beside us, latter one just shrugs with a very small smile, while former puts her hand on her mouth and giggles. Seriously? What in the actual fuck they are teaching them?! I don't understand!

"C'mon Est let's finish this real quick, Kamito you take the one with the spear, I'll handle the other one"

She nods obediently, setting her eyes on her target.

"Solemn queen of Steel," I chant raising my hand up, Okay let's do this at least once, after this I won't ever do it again.

"Sacred destroyer of demons"

"Now form a blade of steel"

"And become my power!" I finish the chant, a bright light blinds me, the sword of course appears in my hand,

"Est.. We got this." I bring the sword to my face and whisper. "Of course, Master." She replies.

"Restia?" Kamito glances at her contracted spirit, she nods once, before brings out her crow wings and flies above her 'girlfriend' considering that they both bisexual, of course I'm going to guess what the fuck is up their relationship, but then again there is nothing wrong with girl x girl action, hell I'm going to encourage them to do so. Pff! I also kinda forgot about Restia if you want me to be honest here, but well it's not like she's going anywhere right? I'll get her uhh when I have 'free' time.

"Come Forth Vorpal Sword!" she exclaims, nice one there writer! It's really original I roll my eyes as the vorpal sword appears in her hand.

"FIGHT!" Announcer, with the sexiest voice I ever heard in my goddamn life exclaims(sarcasm), I chuckle while raising Est high up in the sky, Kamito simply nods, okay I'm a bit sad because I thought she would say something like 'Let's get ready for RUUMMMBBLEE!' which would've hilarious, then again its copyrighted so writer wouldn't do anything like that right? **[AN:I don't own the mentioned catchphrase, please don't sue me buffer.. I have a family…]**

I rush towards my target, the zombie sluggishly charge at me, when I enter its range he uses his claws trying to keep the edge, hmm wanna play that way huh? Okay let's dance bitch!

* * *

 **Kamito POV**

 _CLANK_

We clash our weapons. Not bad, her face instantly crunching from the effort she's putting in to push me back but I never let a total newbie push me around, with a silent grunt I maneuver my sword to disarm her, it works perfectly as she lets the spear go from her right hand, with only one hand holding her weapon, I quickly take the opportunity and,

Punch her unguarded stomach, two times too quick for her to retaliate,

"AGK!" she screams in agony while falling to her knees, putting her arms around her hurting stomach, I blink,

"that was easy" I shrug and punch her face with all of my might.

 _CLLUNNNK_

"You say?" Restia chuckles

* * *

 **Akio POV**

The zombie tries to attack me with its claws, I smirk, within a second I swing my sword horizontally cutting it clean in half,

"Warghhh-" with only its upper body it jump towards me arms stretched, with actual speed that made me a little impressed, GASP is that you Ed?!

And also uhhh, the other half sprouts three tentacles, and starts running at me, I narrow my eyes bringing my sword up, I gather up one of my potent power in my left hand, Well let's try this! The blue orb, about the size of a baseball, and chuck it at them,

It explodes on contact and creates a sphere, effectively trapping both of them(bodies) inside it, Whelp that was called 'Time Stop' if I recall correctly,I walk towards them, being all casual about it,

" _Whistle*"_ I continue to whistle until I reach them, and kicked their face/groin in!

The sphere vanishes as the time starts to continue, after one second of delay,

 _THAKT-POONG_

They fall down humorously, I don't wanna let them get up again, so I teleport right beside them, and just like ma' boi' Isaac **[AN:Dead Space..]** always did, I stomp on them, when my feet made contact with them, they magically explode, their limbs fly across the arena, hitting the walls painting them with some strange black goo.

"Akio you need any help- Oh you already got it covered I guess." Kamito shrugs, apparently already finished with her opponent huh. It's not that surprising to be honest considering this is the first round. Because all I did was turn this poor.. thing… into a wall paint. Whoops.

"Uh you should probably give up now.." I turn to face the zombie contractor, chuckling a little bit.

" _sniff* sniff*_ wahhhhh!" and of course the zombie contractor looks down and starts to cry, awww. I lean flat side of my sword on top of my shoulder so the tip looks directly to my back.

"Winner is Noe Akio and Kazehaya Kamito!" Announcer, I will find you.. That voice is just too sexy for me to ignore. Uh because I want to do some 'surgery', and take a good 'look' at her vocal cords. With my 'D' of course, you probably guessed it by now right? Right? I'm going to make her a nazi zombie… And hang her on my wall as a trophy, each time someone passes by her she is going to exclaim 'RRRRRUMMMBLLLLEE!' Okay this is dumb, JOKE GONE TO FAAAAR!

 _ **After having similar matches like this**_

Okay that was so easy, even that adamantine spirit and magic mirror, all it took is a single slash and a vorpal blast seriously. Hmm, well what exactly is going to happen? Because Restia won't be sabotaging us, aww man here I thought there was a new antagonist that would want this lovely piece of ass, if you know what I'm sayin'.

And also our teams still in the game by the way, and there is only 4 teams left. LUCKY US!

But we are facing Claire and Fianna right now sooo, UNLUCKY THEM!

"W-We can do this Claire." Fianna obviously was nervous, I could see her hands shaking, heh.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Claire wasn't really that different from her partner.

Also I just realized, Fianna is wearing a miko outfit, which just make nod in approval,

"W-What?" she puts her arms around her body as if that's going to protect her from my gaze,

"You look amazing."

She brightly blushes at my comment, Claire and Kamito glares daggers at Fianna, She shrinks her body to look small at our combined gaze.

I bring my sword up once more, I'M READY!

"Thou, master swordsman, knight servant of Man.." Fianna starts to chant… Uh? Finally writer! You actually did some research this time!

"I compel thee to heed our old blood contract." She continues to chant, I wink while tapping my feet. She sees it, and blushes mildly.

"Become a sword to protect me, and come forth before me now!" but she doesn't let it mess up everything and finally finishes the chant, the magic seal appears right above middle of us,

With a 90's 'bang' sound effect the giant knight.. thing appears and of course, because of the gravity he collides with the ground, picking up some dust.

Claire just whispers something quietly but I activate my hearing skills, she said "Scarlet go.." and summoned the said spirit.

"Semi-finals match! Ready? Set go!" sigh…. This.. is awkward ain't it? I like it!

"Kamito you take care of that thing, I'm got the pussycat." I order telepathically, I don't wait for a verbal answer and rush towards my targetto.

Well, to make things even more awkward, I'm gonna try something, it might have to do with her spirits true name..

Whelp let's get on with it.

A pussycat appeared! And used quick attack, which I moved my body out of the way and grabbed her tiny (giant claws?)paws, with great agility I bring her towards my face and mutter;

"Ortlinde, Your name is Ortlinde.." with that I quickly jump away in case it didn't work, aaaaand…. Pussycat wobbles before collapsing, face first.

"W-What did you do to my Scarlet?!" Claire starts to panic and glares at me, I give her a small smile.

"You'll thank me later."

"What?"

A red-pinkish aura surrounds Scarlet, rapidly expanding until I can't see its body,

Claire starts to run towards it, shakin' with worry, but before too long, the aura slowly dissipate before disappearing altogether, hahhahaha! Would you look at that, it actually worked!

With her true name, she unlocked her human form, shoulder length red hair, cat ears and a single tail, if you're into that,

Well fuck, her flame dress flutters even though the wind isn't strong enough.

Her eyes locks on me, they look kinda surprised.. I dunno maybe it's a pleasant one? Hehehehheeeeheh(most disturbing laugh ever)…

As for Claire.. Well let's just say.. Shocked, Yep that's the word I'm looking for!

"Master!" Ortlinde looks at me before.. Suddenly rushing at me, really fast, I would dodge right away but, that look in her eye and tail twitching, stops me from doing so. Heh I would've thought questions like 'is she calling Claire that?' but the typical anime heart highlight in her eyes that directly staring at me, just made that question 'When is the Ortlinle lemons?', pff probably in a few chapters.. _Maybe a group sex._

And hugs me.. But pretty sure it looked like she tackled me to the ground because well, a medium sized crack formed where my body impacted, well people are too shocked to hear what she said nor paid any attention.

"Masterrrr~" She moves her head closer to mine before, headbutting me.

Owk! A headbutt! I got headbutted by a pussycat! Yippe! It was a playful one don't worry, getting headbutted by a cat is a good thing, just ask uncle google.

" _Purr*_ hehe.. _Purr*_ " She purrs contently while pressing her body against mine, hughhh its getting hot… Oh my.. clothes are burning.. NOOOOOOOO! (sarcasm)

I caress her hair.. Get. The. FUCK OFF ME!

And Push her towards the sky.. Hard…

She flies upwards, I quickly get up and assume a stance with Est ready at my hand.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" uh that was… one of the most awkward Japanese scream in the existence, Even though people speak English.. Not Japanese.. But I thank you Orthlinde! I want things to be awkward!

Huh, Wow she got catapulted really high! Team Rocket would be jelly.

But to my disappointment, she of course falls down towards the ground, which she maneuvers her body to be straight on top of me.

"Hehe~ got you master!"

Whelp Let's do this…

* * *

 **3RD Person POV**

 **Meanwhile**

 **With Kamito**

Kamito silently moves towards the knight, 'I wonder…' She thought, maybe she can use a powerful attack this time around.

"Georgios, Attack!" with his masters command, he swings his sword towards Kamito, "Heh.. too slow." Kamito shrugs, as the sword comes closer to decapitate her, she jumps on it, and runs on the flat side of his giant sword,

The giant tries to swat her, but before he can, she jumps using the sword as a springboard,

"Shield!" with his ladies command, giant retaliates and brings his gigantic shield to protect his face, "Wrong move" Kamito smirks, and wall runs the shield before jumping and,

"Vorpal Blast!" She just couldn't bring herself to do it, Akio did warn her about it and said 'don't use it without my permission, but if you deem your opponent is too powerful for you, then you can.'

The attack hits the knight's face head on, dealing high enough damage to make a noticeable dent on his face, "Holy against Darkness.." Kamito mutters while jumping away 'Vorpal blast normally does more damage than this, but.." She runs away as the knight tries to impale her, 'That barrier.. ' her eyes gaze at the giant knight's body 'absorbed my attack, it's not that impressive, I'm still dealing enough damage..' with a shrug she turns around, and rushes at her opponent at high speeds disappearing from untrained eyes,

Appearing right beneath her target, she jumps while slashing his torso away,

 _CLUGNK CLUNGH-_

Giant only takes two hits before trying to bash her with his shield, She uses her legs, and uses the shield as a springboard, flinging her backwards towards the wall. She does a backflip and springs from the wall like a bullet.

 _CLUUUUNNNNGK_

The sword cuts through the shield, much to everyone's surprise, Kamito smiles and impales the giant.

 _SLLLUNKG_

The piercing attack does a lot of damage, and she jumps away before the giants sword can cut through her, and starts thinking about using absolute blade arts, but..

Unexpectedly the giant falls down to his knee using his damaged shield to not fall down ,and a dark aura coats his body, Kamito shrugs while looking mildly surprised, she did coat the blade with poison that Akio gave her, he did said it has a chance to 'curse' the target if she got some good hits, but she didn't know what exactly does that mean.

"G-Georgios!" Fianna exclaims in desperation not knowing what exactly going on, She quickly calls her spirit back and summons him in his waffe form, which somehow gets rid of the curse, she can just change it back again but doesn't because it would end the same way again, there is no way her knight can beat her opponent, at this point this duel is finished.

Kamito narrows her eyes and rushes towards Fianna.

Fianna's entire body is shaking, but somehow brings her sword up to block, Kamito being the superior swordswoman here, she basically passes through her guard and disarms her,

"Forfeit." With her blade on her throat, she smiles slyly.

"I-I forfeit!"

"Fianna Ray Ordesia Forfeits!" half of the crowd cheers which is pretty loud, but none the less other half is focusing on her partner..

* * *

 **Akio POV**

"I didn't think this through now did I?!" I scream while running away, Ortlinde chases after me.

"Come back here master~" She breathes heavily.. for some reason… Pretty sure it's not from exhaustion.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous.." I turn towards her, and let her come closer to me, but get forced dodge left to avoid Claire's flaming whip, okay the shock damage worn out, so let's finish this.

"Would you just stop moving?" Claire grunts, clearly getting frustrated for not getting proper hits, but I can still see the confusion in her eyes, she'll probably want some answers after this.

I grip Est with my both hands and swing the sword horizontally, Ortlinde with that love struck face, does not do anything to avoid it,

"Ahggg!?" she cries as my sword slashes her abdomen, aww man where is my awkward 'KYAAAA!?' I really worked hard for that! Grrr…..

Okay, awkward meter is high enough for me to one shot her soooo… I frown and jump 5 feet high, and try to cut her in half.

This time around she tries to defend herself creating a fire aura around her body, but I shan't be stopped!

Claire tries to intercept with her whip, but I teleport right in front of her spirit so it misses me by a large margin.

 _SLLLUUNG_

"GAHHHH!"

My attack hits her head on, again I don't get the awkward 'KYAAA!' so I'm disappointed.

With my last attack, she couldn't take any more and disappears, with that I turn to face Claire, and point my sword at her face.

"Would you please give up mi'lady?" I only use my left hand to hold the sword, other goes behind my back, and tilt my upper body forward slightly, I also used charm magic a little bit, I don't wanna hurt her, because Rubia would hate me(not that matters anyway). Well I do know people who can resist me by the way, and those said 'people' are my peers.. My homies! You'll probably meet a few of them at some point if you continue reading this, oh boy if you think I'm op, wait until you see what they can do. Okay I'm just going to stop breaking the fourth wall for now. Enough is enough!

 **Finals.**

And so, this is where this disappointment-fest ends, well Write- I mean… you know what? Forget it.

Well it's me and Kamito versus the wind duo, dear PLOT, I swear the god if something doesn't happen during this match I'll…

* _Play the original Nokia 3310 ringtone*_

Aw shit! I quickly pull of my smartphone and type in the password, with that's done I quickly do some surveillance with my trap's hidden camera.. Oh boy, It's finally happening! Oh my lord! Plot please marry me.. The trap I placed inside that bell tower picked up something and they are uhhh.. Having some total hardcore ravage anal sex? I press the 'DOWNLOAD FOOTAGE' hm gotta watch that one latter it might have some info or I dunno, I might add it to my porn collection, with a shrug I press and drag a button that called 'SELF-DESTRUCT' to left of the screen.

I laugh evilly;

"Hehehehehe.."

* * *

 **3RD Person POV**

 **The Bell Tower**

"AHH FUCK ME!" the short haired blonde woman moans loudly as she slams her hips against her partner's

" _Pant_ * of course bitch!" her partner spanks her plump ass, speeding up even more,

"You are a beast Jio!" she pulls out her tongue, her eyes unfocused, they are fucking like rabid dogs.

"I'm so clos-" and that's where their life ended, Akio's device deactivates its cloak, and sprays thick blue liquid everywhere and evaporates everything in its way, except the walls.. Like a wall cleaner, making it shine with its manly cleanliness. The device strangely disappears after getting its job done.

All of this happened in two seconds.

* * *

 **Akio POV**

 **The Arena, Finals**

Annnd, there goes a plot… Puff! hehehehehehe, didn't expect that happening did ya? Death by evaporation!

Whelp, I hope nobody misses the bell.. Anyways, I wonder how that's going to affect the cannon line? I mean at this point new shit needs to happen, Well I guess, I never saw that woman before, but killing bastard Jio this early will definitely do some good.

That means, right now I gotta worry about Ellis's big sister, and that elfim Vivian Melosa, I did my research alright?

Velseria is in the bag, but hmm, maybe Vivi(that's her nickname for now) can resist my charms? I dunno I only know one Elf that completely resisted me, probably because she was a goddamn Queen(but in the end she still came for my dick anyway) But some of the elves, believe it or not, did showed 'some' resistance to my magic yet after a round or two, they still gave up, so I never really cared, but at this point I'll gladly say yes to 'some' resistance rather than none, because it's just getting boring.

Regardless,

"Kamito?" I call out to my partner, she turns around to face me,

I raise my fist up, she looks at my hand and bumps her own fist against mine.

"We got this." I smirk, Kamito mirrors my expression.

"Can we start already?!" Sabine narrows her eyes while crossing her arms, pouting, Ellis just rolls her eyes.

Uh, announcer? do your awkward thing for me would ya? C'mon surprise us a little bit.

"Umm.. Start!" with that awkward exclamation, I give a silent 'thank you' and run towards them, Kamito follows closely.

Hm… How about we do the divide and conquer strategy? Okay here goes nothing;

I crouch once I'm in range of Sabine, as she tries to impale me with her rapier, and also I still don't get it, I remember her using a dagger when we busted her father's school.

Sabine thrusts her rapier at my face with a bewildered expression, Kamito sees it,

She steps on my left shoulder and parries Sabine's thrust attack,

"Go!" She jumps away as I nods towards the retreating Sabine silently ordering Kamito to run after her, she grunts and complies. Also Ellis finally enters the action, thrusts her spear towards me but before she can even bring her spear up, I teleport right in front of her;

I punch her face and give no quarter my arm basically creates after images,

"GAHHH!" she cries in pain as she flies backwards towards the wall.

"I got you!" while running from Kamito, Sabine looks backwards, towards her partner and catches her with her ability whirlwind, just before the impact, the wind stops Ellis's momentum, she mouths a thank you, her face uh, bloody at the moment. Yep I'm not going to describe that! Use third person for fuck sake writer! Fuck, I broke the fourth wall once again.

Ellis nods determined, and summons her spirit in its purified form, the bird flies up in the sky, probably thinking things like? 'this is my playground bitch!' heheh, _not for long dickface._ Also Hmm.. Ellis probably knows she can't beat me in close range, Huh gonna bombard me with wind attacks hmm.. or perhaps use the classic wing attack, Ellis if you exclaim 'Simorgh, Use Wing attack!' I will kiss you. For making my life much more 'windier', get it? No? sigh okay that was bad I admit.

Well I said divide and conquer right? So I'll get Ellis , Kamito can kick Sabine's ass. I raise my hand towards the sky,

And make a finger gun,

"Pew Pew!"

Of course, my hand makes a thunder sound, it's so loud pretty sure my ears would bleed if I activated my hearing ability, which is one of the reasons why I don't use it always, hm crowd focuses solely on me, the ones that are close to me cringes at the loud noise, but they holds their breath in anticipation, by know they know I like to surprise them, I smirk.

My finger gun locks on the birdie the eagle,

"Pew,Pew!"

Just like you guessed, A lighting strikes the eagle, mind you there is not even a single cloud in a mile,

It cries in pain as it starts to fall down, making some sizzling noises and hits the ground, I sniff loudly.

"Smells, like chicken." I nod approvingly, my mouth waters a little bit, why every damn thing that I (un)intentionally cook taste and smells like one? Also I'm sooo having some fried chickeny goodness after this.

Ellis just watches helplessly, and blinks with clear confusion in her eyes, before summoning her waffe instead of the purified form, probably realized that I'm a mother fuckin' Anti-Air gun.

Hm Also, Kamito finally managed to catch Sabine and right now they are clashing, but clearly the protagonist is the one that's going to win, not a FUCKING OC!

I move quietly towards Ellis, intending to finish her with this one hit,

She wipes her face with back of her hand to get rid of the blood stain, and raises her guard that has a certain hole in it.

Once I'm about ten meters away from her, I teleport right behind her, and karate chop the back of her head,

That said 'hole' was not paying enough attention.

 _TWAKKKUP_

She quietly loses her consciousness, and crowd waits for a second before;

Cheering loudly, well I would normally worry that she would wake up before the match ends, but no not really. Because this is going to be easy peasy lemon squeezy. This match is finished, there is no hope for them to win…

…

I avert my attention to Kamito's fight, hmm it looks pretty much stalemate, but ya know? she's holding back a lot, considering she can actually last against me for a full minute! For a goddamn minute, I was only using 5.1% of my power(using mostly summoning and teleportation) of course, but that's still impressing though.

….Do you know what time it is? _It's_ Confessssssssion time!

So I'm pretty sure you're bit confused like uhh 'What the fuck is going on?' or something along those lines right?

Ahem, Firstly;

For comic relief, I will always make weird noises when someone 'hurts me', because of my Immortality I can't feel any pain nor can die, hell I once jumped into a sun, and guess what happened? I wake up and found myself 100 feet under the ground, when I somehow manage to dig my way out, The sun.. For some reason turned itself into a desert 'world' Wait what in the actual fuck I'm I talking about? If it did do that then the star system would utterly get destroyed.. Well there must be a better explanation for this... Anyway the point is; I can't really die.

Secondly;

The magic restriction.. Ya know the one that I need to fuck and drain mana to survive? Yep that's the one, that I put it as a 'rule' on myself to make life more harder, and to make sure I won't be _too_ overpowered.. That much. So when I talked about 'Customizable body' in earlier chapters I meant exactly this. The 'amnesia' I had before was my product as well, All I wanted was to live a normal human life this time around, so I made it so that If I somehow manage to fuck a unnatural being(Mehisha) the amnesia would unlock itself, giving back my memories, Also it would still unlock once I died, I dunno from old age? So that I can move on, and have fun somewhere else? Or start over again with the same world but nah, I would simply reload my last save file and make myself an immortal, that would make perfect sense right? Hmmm I can also give people 'Immortalities' by the way, so it's kinda dumb to think like 'oh but being immortal is bad, you have to watch your family/bla bla die from old age!' is what you're thinking right? Sigh cut the classic immortal drama, I can make anyone I mean _anyone_ , an immortal and take it away from them, it only works if it's my product though so I can't just simply walk and say 'Yo dawg, gimme dat immortalitey!' it just wouldn't work, also I said 'Immortalities' because great god, there is hundreds of different combination of it, most of them really bad like um.. Just use some imagination I don't think I need to tell you more about it. But nonetheless the most useful and amazing one is the one that I'm using right now.

Lastly…

…This world.. This anime isn't supposed to harbor a overpowered character like me, Hell I wasn't prepared for this, if I was I would've restricted much more of my powers because, just like you I can't have any fun nor satisfaction like when there is no challange. So right now bear with me for a while okay? When we move on from this story I'll make sure I won't get over the limit of that world, yet still be overpowered with my amazing personality, and of course super mega ultra brain powaahhh.

…

Well that's it for the confessssssssion time. I hope that answered few of your questions.(or made you even more confused)

…I should just stop breaking the fourth wall. But I can't help it..

Anyways! We got a fight to finish.

* * *

 **3RD Person POV**

"…"

He walks towards his target, a small smile appears on his lips.

'Okay this is going to be fun' He thought while glancing at the crowd that mostly paying attention to him, not his partner.

"You can do it Akio-sama!" once again even though the deafening sound of the crowd's cheer he still hears his angels voice, his smile widens,

With a heave, he disappears from plain sight and appears right next to Sabine,

She couldn't even feel the hit she received before fainting.

Crowd stops cheering abruptly, Kamito smiles beautifully and runs towards her boyfriend, grabbing on to his arm,

"Winner is The Second TEAM!" Announcer, much to their confusion, exclaims the winner, Akio chuckles 'And cue the x-files theme song...' he thought, and winked at the announcer.

Crowd starts to boo at the couple when they see them cuddling.

Kamito frankly doesn't care about any of this, and blissfully hugs her boyfriend's arm, he simply pull his arm out of her grasp,

She gasps while tearing up, he chuckles and puts an arm around her pulling her close as possible mashing her moderate breasts into his chest, she puts her head under his chin, her crocodile tear immediately disappears and sighs contently, breathing in his scent. Calming her down, making her forget that they are in middle of an arena with hundreds of people watching them,

"BOOO you suck!"

"BOO! yo mama! BOO!" the crowd continues to boo, getting more louder, but the couple is in their own world,

"You don't deserve him!"

"Notice me Sensei!"

"F*ck me sensei I want you inside me!" Akio laughs awkwardly while caressing Kamito's long hair, as crowds booing gets even more louder.

"Black Nigger' is toasted!" but that comment…. Made him angry…. HASHTAG triggered! He spasms slightly;

His head instantly turns and looks at eyes of the racist mother fucker.

Akio's eyes turning blood red, as the racist fuck starts to sweat profusely, and puts his hands around his neck, before too long he foams, with black pus starts to drip from corner of his mouth, after that he abruptly stops moving and stares towards the sky with lifeless eyes before magically disappearing. As if he wasn't even real in the first place.

…

"C'mon let's go grab our prize and get the fuck outta' here." Akio said while shaking his head slowly, he felt disappointed with this event, he had high hopes that some different plot would happen but it didn't, with that he with Kamito teleported to get their prizes.

...

"Great job! Now come," the awkward yet somehow the outgoing announcer chuckles, and walks away, couple shares a dubious look, but nonetheless starts to follow her. Akio smirks and looks thoughtfully considering if he should fuck her or not, after thinking about it for a while he decide to flip a coin,

'If it's tails then I'll fuck her if it isn't then I won't, rather simple right?' He shrugs and throws the coin upwards,

"…"

'its heads, whoops no lemons then.. Sad face' he tosses the coin aside,

"Pull the lever.. Kronk!" announcer orders while striking a pose, Kronk looks at her thoughtfully before complying, pulls it real nice, the giant floating structure gently lowers to the ground, 'What is this thing supposed to be? They never really explain how these things seals spirits' he thought while rolling his eyes, completely missing the reference. **[AN:Please don't flame me** **…..** **]**

'Well here we go then' Akio thought, Kamito still blissfully clinging to him with a lovestruck expression.

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **I'M BACK!** **I** **t's been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry for the late update when I started this story it was in summer holidays so I had plenty of time to write 2-4 k word in about 2 days, but when the school started, all of my free time gone to homework and other school stuff, but to make up a little bit, I decided to make this chapter this big, so I hope you enjoying this story as much as I do writing it, anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Betatested by SaisJamais**


End file.
